


31 days of Kinktober (And beyond)

by Goldenwarrior555



Category: Doom (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, SOMA (Video Game), Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, World of Warcraft
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Birth, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Boypussy, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Corset, Crying, Deepthroating, Demons, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Excessive Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Inflation, Insults, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Non-Consensual Body Modification, Mild Gore, Mind Sex, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Painplay, Partial Blindness, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, Xenophilia, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555
Summary: I'm going to be doing the Kinktober challenge to help break through some writers block, so follow along!Most of these are just going to be one-shots, though their might be a few multi-part pieces. If any involve characters from A Silken Cell, they will be considered non-canon to the main story line.Each chapter will be titled with the primary kink, and the summary will have any additional kinks involved in the chapter.





	1. Day 1: Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter involves: heat, come, come eating, mentions of come inflations, mentions of impregnation, degrading talk, dubious consent

The room was warm, too warm for Ahriman. He whined needily as he pulled against the chains holding his arms back. Questions floated through his mind, where was he? How did he get here? Who had brought him here? He vaguely felt that he should be panicking, or angry, but all he could really feel was the increasing warmth from his groin and a need for something, anything, to fill him. In his need he desperately rubbed his armoured thighs together, trying to get some relief from the building arousal.  
Suddenly a door in front of him opened, revealing a pair of space marines. He should have recoiled, fought harder, or even demanded information, but his mind was filled with need, and they looked like they could fill that need. Moaning, he found himself mindlessly spreading his legs and attempting to pull himself towards the pair.

“Like a bitch in heat, ain’t he?” The horned one said proudly as he gestured towards Ahriman.  
The smaller one scoffed and replied, “definitely an improvement compared to before.”  
“Sure, it’s not exactly what you wanted, but he’s sure gonna be fun to use while it lasts.” The horned one pressed a hand against Ahriman’s helmet, and Ahriman couldn’t help but lean into the touch, desperate for physical contact. Gods, he just wanted them to take his armor off, it was too hot and only worsened his agonizing arousal.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” The smaller one gently moved aside the horned one and pressed his hand under Ahriman’s chin. “You wanna be fucked full, wanna have our cum fill you up, wanna get fat with our pups? Is that what you want?”  
All Ahriman could manage was a desperate, needy whine as he shivered in arousal at the questions.  
“You like that idea don’t you, being fucked full? You always struck me as a huge cockslut Ahriman, good to see that at least there you don’t disappoint.” The smaller one said, chuckling he took off Ahriman’s helmet and continued, “Don’t worry, we’ll give you all the dick you need, ‘first librarian’”

Unbidden excitement filled Ahriman as the helmet was removed, he didn’t even know why exactly, but whatever was going to happen he wanted it, bad. Ahriman’s skin was already slick with sweat from his arousal, his bright blue iris barely a line around his dilated pupil, breath hard and panting. He keened as the smaller one pulled his hand away, sad at the loss of his touch, but he forgot when he saw the smaller one reveal his thick, knotted cock.  
“Like what you see?” The smaller one said, beginning to idly stroke his cock, slowing down with every stroke as he went over his unswelled knot, making sure Ahriman saw.  
Suddenly Ahriman’s body was not just too warm, it was scorching hot. He pulled aggressively against his bonds, he needed to have that cock in him. With every pull Ahriman moaned in frustrated need, the smaller one keeping his cock just out of reach of Ahriman.

The horned one gave a hearty laugh as he watched Ahriman struggle, now palming his codpiece. “Gods, I always forget how needy this stuff makes bitches like him act.”  
“I hope he remembers this, it’d do for him to learn some humility,” The smaller one said, slick precome leaking from the head of his cock. The sight only helped to make Ahriman’s mouth water, he wanted to taste it so bad.  
“You know, I bet he’s hungry after all this time chained up. I think it’s meal time for this big slut.” Stepping forward, the smaller one pressed the tip of his dick against Ahriman’s lips. “Come on big boy, eat up.”  
Without hesitation Ahriman eagerly wrapped his lips around the man’s cock, body relaxing slightly as the precome met his tongue. He distantly felt some disgust, but it was easy to push aside as he began to suck and lick at the cock’s head. His eager sucking only increased as he felt the cock get pushed deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck, such a good little whore, take it all in.” The smaller one panted out, now pressing on the back of Ahriman’s head. Halfway in Ahriman began to give choking gags, but the smaller one knew Ahriman could take it, any good slut could.  
Ahriman wanted to take as much as he could, he needed the cock to fill him up, needed that warm sticky cum to fill him, but he had a problem. The knot, even in its unswelled state, felt far to big to fit inside, even in his drug addled state he knew this. The smaller one still was pressing on the back of his head, uncertain Ahriman whimpered around the cock, hoping that the other would understand.  
The smaller one gave a snarl and said, “Come on you little slut, when I said take it all I meant all of it. If you want even a drop of my cum you’ll do as I say, or you won’t even have the privilege of carrying my pups in that empty belly of your.”  
A low whine escaped Ahriman’s lips at the mention of pups, he needed to be full, feel his belly swell first with cum, then with pups, this emptiness was too much for him to handle. Now with renewed purpose he began to struggle to fit the knot into his mouth, drool leaking from the sides of his mouth. Finally with a wet pop the knot finally filled his mouth, and he could feel the tip rub against the back of his throat.

“Gods, good boy, taking it like a true champ,” The smaller one groaned, running his hand through Ahriman’s long, brown hair. Ahriman moaned at the praise, already imagining that sweet, sticky cum filling his belly. Just before he could begin to worship the cock with his tongue the smaller one pulled his hips back and then quickly pushed forwards, starting a brutal pace as he held Ahriman’s head still with his hand.  
“Aw, Ahriman, I’m so glad you could save your soft little lips just for my cock! I’m surprised you could hold yourself back from sucking off your entire personal circle, I bet you wanted to though, looking at their bulges in their robes, imaging their fuckmeat filling you up both orally and in that needy little cunt, huh! Such a thin little whore, don’t worry though, you’ll be filled up soon enough.” The smaller one said, pulling Ahriman’s head back as he thrusted as deep as he could into Ahriman’s mouth and throat, causing Ahriman to moan and gag with every thrust.

There was a part of Ahriman that didn’t want the thrusting to stop, it made him feel full, made him feel so good, but with every drip of precome which went down his throat, the more he wanted to be filled with something much longer lasting. Ahriman’s hope came true as he finally felt the cock swell and suddenly rope after rope of hot cum began to fill him, the knot now firmly locking it in place.  
“Fuck! Swallow it all, you’ve earned it!” The smaller one said, both hands now holding Ahriman’s head, even though he knew Ahriman wasn’t going anywhere.  
A whimper of disappointment made it past Ahriman’s lips when he realized while it had been a hearty amount of cum, his belly felt no bigger, he needed his belly to swell, needed babies. Ahriman was drawn from his thoughts when he felt one of the smaller one’s hands brush his cheeks, looking up Ahriman heard him say, “Don’t worry, we’ve only just begun.”


	2. Day 2: Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves: heat, dub-con, insults, misgendering, impregnation, cumflation

Ahriman wanted more, needed more, needed them to fill him with their pups, but they weren’t and he was getting frustrated. Tugging against his bonds he tried to get closer to the pair of space marines, grunting with every tug. To him it had felt like hours had passed since the smaller one’s cock had been in his mouth, and while it had been fantastic it hadn’t filled him like he had wanted.  
Finally the horned one grunted and said, “hurry up will ya! I’d like to have a turn at Ahriman before the stuff wears off!”  
“Calm down, you said yourself it won’t wear off for a couple days! Just one more thing and, ah we’re done,” the smaller one said shoving a vial into his pocket, “bring the big slut here.”

“With pleasure.”  
Ahriman face lit up as he saw the horned one walk up to him, his legs mindlessly spreading in anticipation. A moan escaped his lips when he felt the horned one’s hands unlock his bonds and hold them together in front of Ahriman, the horned one now pulling him towards the smaller one. He wanted to break free and just cling to one of the pair, but Ahriman soon found himself kneeling on a table with his hands chained above his head. Unceremoniously, Ahriman’s codpiece was removed and his cunt revealed. Shivers of arousal coursed through Ahriman’s body as the cool air made contact with his groin.  
Without hesitation the horned one climbed up onto the table, long, ribbed cock already exposed, the horned one getting chest to chest with Ahriman. Ahriman groaned as he felt the horned one rub his cock between the outer folds of Ahriman’s pussy, Ahriman bucking his hips in a blind attempt to get it inside him.  
“Gods, he’s just soaked down there. Probably already loose too, aren’t ya big girl?” The horned one grinned as he gave a rough slap to Ahriman’s ass, causing Ahriman to jerk forward with a small yelp.  
Suddenly stopping his grinding, the horned one roughly shoved three of his fingers inside of Ahriman, spreading them inside. Without any prompting Ahriman began to grind down on those fingers, while they weren’t either of those heavenly cocks, Ahriman could enjoy the feeling of the fingers filling him, just for a moment.  
“Yeah, he’s a loose little slut,” The horned one said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them dry on Ahriman’s hip.

Just as Ahriman was about to protest the loss of the fingers, his mind went blank as the horned one shoved his cock to the hilt in Ahriman’s cunt. Now Ahriman’s mind could only focus on that cock, how big it was, how the ribs rubbed against his inner walls, how good it felt, how _right_ it felt. Every thrust inside of him was punctuated by a lust-filled moan escaping Ahriman’s lips.  
“Gods, gonna fill you up, big girl.” The horned one panted out, handing digging bruises into Ahriman’s hips.  
The words spoken, along with just how well he was being filled was too much for Ahriman, he found his muscles clenching and an orgasm washed over him, desperately whining as it occured. The horned one wasn’t far behind, snarling as his body stiffened and he began to fill Ahriman’s cunt with what it needed. Satisfaction pricked at Ahriman’s mind as he felt his belly begin to finally stick out from the cum inside of him, but even still, it wasn’t enough.  
As if knowing of Ahriman’s problem just as the horned one pulled out the smaller one quickly shoved himself inside, causing Ahriman’s thighs to quiver at the intrusion.  
“Fuck, look at yourself, swelling with cum, already.” The smaller one pressed a hand against Ahriman’s slight belly paunch for emphasise. “I bet you want more though, right?”  
Whining, Ahriman wriggled his hips against the shorter one’s knot, desperate to be full.  
“Such a greedy little slut. Don’t worry, I’ll make you fat with my cum,” the shorter one whispered, hands moving to clutch Ahriman’s legs as he stood up on the table.

Initially Ahriman thought the horned one’s cock had felt the best, but now with the smaller one’s rubbing right against a sensitive bundle of nerves he had to admit he liked the smaller one. And that knot, Ahriman whimpered every time it pushed through his entrance and every time it came out, it was such a tease for him.  
Thankfully for Ahriman the smaller one finally came in him, and Ahriman reveled in the feeling of the knot swelling inside him. In this position he could watch with ease his belly swell with the new load, admiring how he now began to look like he was pregnant. For a moment he thought the smaller one had finished, beginning to look towards the horned one to fill him while he waited.

Shifting, suddenly Ahriman felt the smaller one’s cock pulse and suddenly more cum was filling him, swelling him up in appearance to a person in their second trimester, and it was still going. Ahriman groaned in aroused surprise, watching with half-lidded eyes as he continued to swell.  
“When I said I’d fill ya, I meant it big girl.” The small one said, grinning as he pressed his hand into Ahriman’s expanding swell. Just the sensation of all that cum, the pressure from the hand, and the sight, was enough to have Ahriman panting as another orgasm crashed through him. Gods, he was in heaven.  
Finally after what was a perfect eternity for Ahriman the smaller one finished, leaving Ahriman looking as though he was nine months pregnant with twins. He moaned as the smaller one pulled out of Ahriman and let Ahriman’s knees rest once more on the table. Now back on his knees Ahriman could feel the weight of the cum inside of him, how it pressed down on his hips, how he could not only feel, but hear it slosh in him with even the slightest movement. Ahriman was so caught up in his cum-filled belly he didn’t notice when both space marines climbed up on the table.

Without warning, Ahriman suddenly felt his hips get lifted up, then roughly rammed down on not one cock, but two. Groaning in surprise he noticed that the horned one was once more in front of him, while the smaller one was behind him. Not a word was spoken as the pair began to rut into him roughly, causing Ahriman’s belly to shift and slosh roughly, once more exciting Ahriman’s arousal. Once more he was pushed into orgasm when the horned one began to roughly grope his belly, only helping to increase the pressure and shifting of the cum.  
By the time the pair finally both came in him, Ahriman was a panting mess, belly now swelled to the size one would expect for someone nine months pregnant with _triplets_. He shivered as the pair pulled out of him, leaving him alone. Ahriman was happy, he was filled with cum, and definitely he would soon be carrying a healthy litter of pups. He just wish he knew why he couldn’t stop crying.


	3. Day 3: Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: non-con, edging, armor kink, and cuntboy

Traian struggled as he was pinned against the ruined building by the blood elf death knight. Kicking out with his foot, Traian managed to knock the death knight off of him, sprinting for his blade which had been dropped when the blood elf had pinned him. He was nearly to his weapon when suddenly the death knight came charging once more, now firmly pinning Traian to the ground.  
Earlier Traian had been on patrol when him and the rest of the squad had been ambushed by a horde skirmishing party, in the tussle Traian had gotten separated and face to face with the blood elf death knight. Each blow he had struck against the death knight did little to make it back down, instead seeming to encourage the blood elf to fight more aggressively with every blow. Traian had managed to get a few moments respite from the death knight’s onslaught by ducking into the ruins of an old building, but it wasn’t long before the blood elf had caught up. Now, weapon now kicked to the edge of the room, the outcome looked grim for Traian, it didn’t get any better as dark magic shackled Traian to the ground. Snarling, Traian began to struggle against the bonds, hoping that somehow he might be able to break through the magic holding him with sheer force.

As the blood elf stood got off of Traian he gave a low, metallic chuckle, moving to pick up Traian’s dropped sword, admiring it for a second before coming back to Traian. Muscles tensed instinctively as the death knight held the blade just inches from Traian’s armored chest, his eyes clenching shut as he prepared for his now inevitable death. A loud shout of both pain and surprise when he felt the familiar tinge of pain, but not in his chest, instead it felt more closer to his arm. Opening his eyes, Traian saw his chest untouched, but looking over he saw instead a healthy gash across his shoulder. Now the death knight was laughing heartily, talking about something in either Orcish or Thalassian not that Traian really cared. Both confused and angered by what was happening Traian looked up at the blood elf and said, “What games are you playing, blood elf?”  
While Traian couldn’t see the blood elf’s face behind the mask he could tell from whatever it was saying it was awfully smug about it, but before Traian could respond to the death knight’s tone it kneeled down between Traian’s legs, idly running the blade along Traian’s inner thighs. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was uncomfortably arousing to feel the cool blade run along his thighs, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from making any unseemly noises. Despite this, it was clear the blood elf had noticed Traian’s state, roughly removing Traian’s helmet and pressing the sharp of the blade into Traian’s inner thigh. The bite of the blade hurt, it hurt bad, but Traian couldn’t deny the arousal from its sting, face blushing as confusing emotions coursed through him.

The death knight spoke again, voice tinged with pride, pulling the blade back and cleaning it on his black tabard. Without warning the blood elf pressed down on Traian’s codpiece, causing Traian to yelp in surprise, face now bright red. The blood elf also seemed surprised for a few moments, giving an inquisitive grope to Traian’s groin before chuckling, now quickly undoing the codpiece.  
“No!” Was all Traian managed to shout before the death knight had exposed him, revealing instead of a cock, a vagina. Face now bright red, Traian began to struggle once more, desperate to escape before what he knew was going to come next.  
Traian jumped in surprise when he suddenly felt the flat of the blade get pressed right up against his cunt, the sensation of the cold metal even more pronounced on there than even his thighs. The pleasure was only increased as the sharp of the blade was scraped along the meeting point of Traian’s thigh and groin, causing Traian to shift in uneasy arousal.

Seemingly growing bored of the blade, the death knight set it aside as he rested his chest on top of Traian’s chest, claw tipped glove reaching out to hold Traian’s head in place while the other hand undid the death knight’s own codpiece. A whine escaped Traian’s lips as he felt the death knight’s hand toy with the outer folds of Traian’s cunt, paying special attention to the clit and opening. It was hard for Traian to describe how oddly arousing it was to feel the clawed tips press against his groin, leaving a unique mix of both pain and pleasure. Despite all the pleasure Traian hated it, not only because his own accursed biology was undoing him so easily, but also because this blasted blood elf death knight knew exactly how to unravel him, how to make Traian moan and groan with every move.  
Then he felt it, the death knight’s cock, and every muscle in Traian’s body stiffened, panic settling in. First, Traian was a virgin and always had been up until now, so he was unsure of how bad it was going to be, that and he was worried that maybe, just maybe, he might get pregnant. Some part of him knew there wasn’t a chance a death knight, an undead abomination, could get him pregnant, but that didn’t stop Traian from panicking internally.

It was a surprise to Traian how nice it felt as every inch of the death knight’s cock filled him, it was clear the blood elf was more interested in Traian’s pleasure than his own, and that concerned Traian more than if the blood elf was being rough. When the death knight finally reached the base of his cock he took his time, using his clawed gloves to leave cuts and scratches all along Traian’s neck and face. It was still hard for Traian to associate this death knight’s pain with pleasure, but his body was already responding eagerly as the blood elf began to slowly piston his hips. Every time the blood elf thrusted into Traian, he’d dig his claws into either Traian’s face or thighs, then every time the blood elf would pull back he’d drag his fingers along, leaving little cuts.  
By the time the death knight began to pick up speed Traian was almost at the edge, barely restrained moans and groans escaping his lips as Traian occasionally bucked his hips up to meet the blood elf. Despite how close Traian was, the death knight was clearly intent on keeping him on the edge, everytime Traian thought he would climax the blood elf would slow, drawing a frustrated whine from Traian. After the fifth time the blasted death knight denied Traian orgasm, the death knight took his helm off, the face underneath would have been ordinary for any living blood elf, except for the cool blue eyes which emmenated a ethereal glow. Now somewhat confused Traian watched as the blood elf wordlessly moved his head and began to nip at Traian’s throat, pace now getting more and more aggressive.

Finally Traian could feel it, climax, and in a shameful way he was grateful the death knight was finally getting it over with. Finally, Traian letting out a shout of ecstasy, he came, body stiffening as it crashed through him, leaving him blind anything around him except the thrill of release.  
In the throes of orgasm Traian must have blacked out, as when he came to the death knight was nowhere to be found and the bonds that had held him were gone as well. Cursing himself, Traian quickly got up onto his feet, racing towards his sword and hastily picking it up. Breathing hard he looked around both the room and himself, his codpiece and helmet were back in place and the room seemed completely unchanged. Taking a breath, Traian wiped a gloved hand across his helmet, repeating to himself that it had just been a dream, nothing more, nothing less.  
Now paranoid he began to sprint back the way he had came, hopeful of finding the rest of his squad. As he sprinted Traian tried his best to ignore the stinging pain on his thighs and neck, repeating to himself that he was imagining things, and that there wasn’t a clear gash in his shoulder, or a tingling sensation in his groin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little late, hopefully I can finish day 4 sometime later today. If not then another day, or these one-shots may bleed over into November.


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mpreg, doggy-style sex, non-con/dub-con, degrading talk, and self-hatred

Ansovald had seemed to have a skill for making Caedmon hate himself with every time they fucked, like now with Caedmon on his hands and knees while Ansovald loomed behind him. Caedmon had been try to get up from bed, but he had stopped midway when Ansovald had firmly grabbed his hips and held Caedmon in place, Caedmon silently groaned as he prepared for what was going to come next. Normally Caedmon would let his mind go blank as he waited for it to be all over, but it was hard when he could see himself so clearly in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, he realized how much he hated what Ansovald had done to him.  
It was only a guess how many months Caedmon had been pregnant, let alone just here, but Caedmon’s belly was now heavily distended from the unborn child, and it was now considerably active. Every move Caedmon made caused the child to shift, kick, or reach out, the sensation ranged from strange to downright painful, especially since the unborn child had a habit of kicking at his organs.

Caedmon’s thoughts were temporarily drug from his appearance when he felt Ansovald roughly enter him, like he always did. Fingers digging into the sheets, Caedmon grunted with every brutal thrust, wincing from the pain. Then he was disgusted by what he saw in the mirror, it was like watching a stranger, his swollen belly swaying with the force, while just stayed there and accepted what was happening to him. A part of him wanted to kick back, wanted to lessen this disgust he felt for himself and his warped appearance, but he didn’t, he never did.  
Imagining striking out at Ansovald with his foot, maybe even making a break for it, Caedmon wanted to do it so badly, but fear held him in place, watching himself get defiled. He already knew he would get nowhere acting out in such a way, and that if he did the punishment would be even worse than what he was enduring, his mind racing back to those chain which had held him when he first woke here, how much had happened to him in that state. He feared that in that helpless state birthing whatever spawn rested inside of him would be even worse than it would be, how it may turn on him, and kill him, or worse. Instead, Caedmon watched as every ounce of self-respect slowly seeped out of his body.

“Like what you see?” Ansovald said, leaning over Caedmon as he continued to rut into him. Both angry and ashamed at Ansovald catching Caedmon staring, he looked down at the bed, hoping to for Ansovald to just get it over with.  
“I didn’t tell you to not look,” a hand clasped around Caedmon’s chin and forced him to look up, “Look at you, some might say you look like a sow, fat with pups. Of course those people would be your comrades, wouldn’t they?”  
Not a sound escaped Caedmon’s lips, merely staring at the twisted reflection before him. Before he might have said so many things to deny what Ansovald said, but now, now he knew that every word was true. If his former comrades saw him like this, pregnant, on his hands and knees, getting fucked by this Black Legionnaire, they would revile him. He would be forever tainted in their eyes, a mockery of what a space marine should be, instead of confident, fearless, and powerful, Caedmon was doubtful, fearful, and weak.

When Ansovald finally came, Caedmon didn’t even notice, still staring at his reflection. He thought he heard Ansovald say something, but all he could hear was his own self-hatred, and his tears.


	5. Day 5: Sadism + Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Abuse, Dub-con, blowjobs

“Please, master, I need it! Please!” Desperate, pleading hands clamped around Ansovald’s hips, Ansovald silently watching the other beg. No matter how many times this happened, Ansovald always liked to watch his pet cry out for Ansovald to beat him, to use him. Sure it had taken some time to train his pet, and there had been times where it was almost not worth Ansovald time, but in the end Ansovald couldn’t be happier with the results.  
Satisfied with his pet’s begging, Ansovald grabbed the cowed space marine by the throat and lifted him onto his feet, though the pet remained limp as he held him. “Do you though, do you really need it?” Ansovald watched as his pet clutched at the hand holding him up, weak and pitiful whines escaping his throat, but still the pet didn’t fight back.

“Disgusting little whore, do you truly believe you’re worth my time?” Ansovald snarled throwing the cowed space marine to the floor, the thing merely getting onto its hands and knees before mewling submissively, thighs quaking with need.  
“I’m sorry master, I’m scum, dirt, hardly worth your time,” the pet gasped out, now staring firmly at the floor, “I was a fool to demand so much from you. Please, punish me for my hubris!”  
The pet shook at suddenly Ansovald dug his blade into the flesh of the pet’s hand, warm blood leaking out into a small pool around the hand. Despite the pain the pet was in it made no attempt to fight, pull away, or even scream, which was good, it was how a good pet should behave. Leaving the blade in place, Ansovald stepped in front of his pet and said, “Tell me, do you believe scum like yourself deserve pleasure, happiness, my attention? Do you think this makes up for what you’ve done?”   
“No master, whatever you give always should be enough for me. The pain I feel pales in comparison to what you’ve done before, it does nothing to make up for what I’ve done, master, I need to be in tears for my guilt.”  
Ansovald reached out and tilted his pet’s head up, forcing the pet to make eye contact with him, and said, “And yet I am gentle on you today, thank me for my mercy and I might just reward you.”

“Oh master, thank you, I will not disappoint you! I won’t do it again, thank you master, thank you!” The pet cried out, pressing his head into Ansovald’s hand, body shaking all the while.  
As the pet grovelled, Ansovald took the time to undo his own codpiece before taking off his pet’s helmet, saying, “Good pet, now here’s your reward.”  
A pleased rumble passed Ansovald’s lips as his pet eagerly swallowed the length of Ansovald’s cock. It had been a long and often unrewarding task breaking in his pet, but Ansovald was proud of his handiwork. As the pet sucked on his cock, Ansovald idly traced the now worn and faded marking of the Imperial Fists on his pet’s shoulder pad. Yes, this pet had been difficult, but it was worth it in the end.


	6. Day 6: Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: dub-con, prostitution, forced clothes wearing, and cuntboy

There was once a time Chief would have considered him above what he was doing, when he was considered saviour of humanity, when he was a soldier, a weapon, nothing more nothing less. But then opinions had changed, he had changed from a soldier to a freak of nature, a pitiable beast, no one wanted to remember what he had done, he suddenly found himself cast out of everything he had known, left with only his armor as a marker of the fact he was an abomination in the public’s eye.  
At first Chief had tried to keep his pride, tried to survive with some modicum of self-respect, but no one wanted him, fear, disgust, or worst of all pity in their eyes as they’d turn him down. Finally, desperate for some money to keep himself feed he had turned to the last option he wanted, prostitution. Initially it was met with little success, a few credits here and there, but it was enough to get him at least something to stave off starvation, so he kept going. After a time certain people began to take interest in him, willingly paying hefty sums just to use him. As much as Chief hated to admit it, they were the only reason he could eat at times, he just wish they didn’t have such degrading requests every time they got him.

The room Chief sat in was dark and cold, if he had the choice he would have put his armor on just to keep warm, but no, his client had payed for him to wear possibly the most humiliating thing Chief had seen so far and it was taking all his will not to just up and leave. The man that had bought Chief for the night had demanded that he wear lace panties, stockings, and worst of all, a corset. Even without putting it on Chief knew the corset was going to be extremely uncomfortable, possibly even painful, Chief wasn’t looking forward to sex in it. The only solace Chief had in the entire thing was that he was allowed to wear his helmet, which meant at least Chief didn’t have to pretend he was enjoying it.  
If Chief could have he would have left the moment he saw the outfit, but he hadn’t eaten in a week, he needed the money right now, and he knew his client knew that fact as well. Taking a breath Chief started with the panties, now too familiar with wearing them, then put the stocking on, stopping when he finally came to the corset. Hesitantly, Chief picked it up and ran it through his fingers, he could feel the metal wire enclosed by thick cotton, it wasn’t going to be fun. He grunted with effort as he struggled to put it on, it had clearly been made for someone half his size. After much effort Chief managed to tie the corset around his waist, he struggled to breath with it on, barely having the room to move expand even his chest, let alone his abdomen.

When he stepped out into the bedroom he kept his eyes on the floor, waiting for his client to speak. He had buried most of his pride the moment he had put on the outfit, but there was still a small part of him that wanted to cover up, he always hated this part of the routine, the waiting. He hated his client, this stranger’s, eyes wandering over his far too vulnerable body.  
“Come on big girl, don’t be shy, come here.” The client said all too comfortably, patting the empty side of the bed.  
Chief mentally cringed at what his client said, but despite that he still came up onto the bed, kneeling patiently for what to do next. It took all of Chief’s willpower to not strike out at the man as he began to run his hands along Chief’s back, using his other hand to gently tug on one of Chief’s nipples.  
The client chuckled as he began to move his hand down Chief’s back and firmly grasped Chief’s ass, saying, “Aw, big sweetie, all gussied up just for me. Fuck, I don’t think I can hold back anymore, come on, lay down and let me unwrap that little present.”

Ready for what was to come, Chief layed down and spread his legs, pretending to flirt by pressing a hand against the rim of his panties, he hated his clients so much it hurt. The man who was his client tonight wasn’t exactly hideous, but it was clearly a man who wasn’t getting it on with any women. Certainly not obese, but definitely nowhere near as muscular as Chief was, chubby was the best word for his appearance, that combined with the receding hairline and this man oozed sleaziness to Chief. Unfortunately, the man paid well to fuck Chief, so he had no choice but to go along with whatever the man wanted him to do. And the man always had uncomfortably demeaning tastes, so far this outfit was the most extreme he had made Chief wear.  
“God, such a little tease, aren’t you sweetie?” The man had already whipped out is mediocre cock and was pulling Chief’s panties down, Chief just focused on making patterns in the ceiling.  
“Aw, come on babe, you can tease me better than that, show me what a scamp you are.”  
With a suppressed groan, Chief began his flirting routine. He started by running his hands along his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, which this man seemed to have a particular obsession with. Then, Chief began to move his hands down, tracing his waist and hips, pinched small by the corset. Finally Chief ran his fingers along the outside of his pussy, taking care to part his lips, like the man always wanted him to do.

A surprised grunt escaped Chief when he felt the man ram his cock into Chief, less so because it hurt, and more so because it was so sudden. As the man rutted into Chief, Chief easily retreated into the recesses of his own mind, something he had learned from his sessions with various people. Sometimes Chief wondered if his genitals hadn’t been changed he might not be working like this, that maybe he could at least partially blend in with society, but it was useless pondering about the past and all the what-ifs that came with it. All Chief needed to care about right now was how soon was the man gonna finish, and then Chief could finally feed himself, at least for the day.  
“God, gonna make you my baby mama, big girl.” The man panted out, Chief just rolled his eyes. The client always talked big, saying how he was gonna make Chief a mama, get him pregnant, knock him up, but it was all talk no action, the man always wore a condom, and even still Chief was on contraceptives, so nothing would ever come of it. Chief knew why he put the condom on, if Chief did get knocked up, then Chief would have the upper hand, then the client would have to pay child support. When it was put that way, Chief kinda wished the man would actually do what he said, at least then Chief wouldn’t have to do this demeaning work. But then a child, that was another mouth to feed, and Chief was already struggling to feed himself, let alone a child.

Finally, after what was an unsatisfying good couple minutes the man came. Just like all the times before Chief found a hefty amount of credits shoved in his hand, then he was shoved back into the dark, cold room to change back into his familiar armor, and then he once more was standing in the alley outside the building. As much as Chief hated it, at least he could feed himself for tonight.


	7. Day 7: Praise-kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: cuntboys, mentions of molestation, consensual sex, after-sex cuddling

Traian sighed as he pressed his head into his boyfriend’s neck, taking low, deep breathes. It was still somewhat bizarre for Traian to call the man he was with ‘boyfriend’, but then again the circumstances he had met the man weren’t exactly normal. Nearly getting molested by skilled bandits just as the man came in and rescued Traian certainly was a unique way of getting a boyfriend, but Traian was very happy with the man, with Mordred  
A shiver of nervous excitement ran down Traian’s spine as he felt Mordred hands wandering across his smooth, bare chest. It was a welcome relief to Traian when Mordred hadn’t found him disgusting after learning about Traian’s cunt, something Traian had been dreading was going to happen. He was nervous though, not because of anything odd, but because he had never really had sex before, so he wasn’t sure how it was going to feel, or if he was going to enjoy it. Shifting a little, Traian tried to keep his mind off of it by beginning to rub his hands along Mordred’s sides.  
“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Mordred said, running a hand through Traian’s hair.  
“No, I’m perfectly fine.” Traian pulled back a little and rubbed his shoulder, unsure of what to say exactly. “It’s just, I mean, I’ve never done this before.”  
“It’s understandable, look if you still wanna go through with this I can go as slow as you need to, okay?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that, thanks.” Traian said.  
“Alright, consider it done. Now let’s take this to the bed, you’ve already got me all riled up.” Mordred then proceeded to pick up Traian and make his way over to the bedroom, taking his time to kiss and nip at Traian’s neck as they walked there. It was weird to admit, but Traian felt a little aroused and being told how he had already got his boyfriend hot and bothered.

After being placed down onto the bed, all that nervousness came crashing back onto Traian as he watched his boyfriend leave to get something from the adjacent room. The most Traian knew about sex and romance came from trashy romance novels he had stumbled upon, and he doubted they gave a good example of an average romance, but at the same time they were all he had to go on. Taking a breath, Traian started with taking his underwear off, hesitantly pulling them down before placing them at the end of the bed. Just then Mordred came back into the room with a small container, and it was clear he hadn’t been prepared to see Traian like that as he almost dropped the container in surprise.  
Suddenly incredibly embarrassed and all too aware of his nudity, Traian began to reach for his underwear blabbering nervously, “Sorry, I just thought this was what I should do, if you aren’t comfortable with me I can head back, I know I’m-”  
“No, you’re fine, really fine. It’s just I wasn’t expecting you, naked, already,” Mordred managed to stammer out, eyes wandering over Traian’s body.

It was a relief for Traian to hear it wasn’t because of his body, as much as his mind wanted to depreciate himself. As Mordred climbed onto the bed next to Traian, Traian’s body already was already eager for what was to come, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. When he felt Mordred’s hand begin to run along his back Traian leaned into the touch, glad that Mordred enjoyed him both emotionally and physically.  
“I guess I should explain what’s happening next,” Mordred said, kicking his underwear off and to the side of the bed, “since I want your first time to be a nice one, I was gonna ask if you’re comfortable with me, uh, prepping you down there? If you want me to, you can do it yourself if you aren’t comfortable with it, no pressure.”  
“Sure, I’m fine with that.” Traian said, slowly leaning back and spreading his legs.

Curiosity filled Traian as Mordred opened the small container, inside there appeared to be a clear little vase and some condoms. Mordred then opened the little vase and rubbed a clear, shiny fluid over two of his fingers. Mordred glanced up at Traian, looking for a non-verbal confirmation to continue, which Traian gave a firm not of consent.  
Now, Traian wasn’t unfamiliar with fingering, he had masturbated doing that once in a while, but this was so, so different. He shoved one finger into Traian slowly, even still Traian was already panting in arousal. Feeling someone else’s fingers inside of him was so much different than masturbating, so much better. His arousal only increased as Mordred added the second finger. Feeling those finger begin to slowly stretch him as they moved in and out, Traian couldn’t help but moan, felt so good, he didn’t want it to end.

Then, those fingers were pulled out, causing Traian to look up and whine in frustration at their removal. Brain once more focusing, Traian watched as Mordred slipped a condom over his cock, covering it in the lube. Noticing Traian watching, Mordred gave a smile and said, “Are you ready for it, big boy?”  
Traian could only give a weak nod, legs spreading in anticipation. The moment he felt the tip of Mordred’s cock brush against his entrance suddenly all the fear and concern came seeping back into him, he stiffened for a moment, and he could see that Mordred noticed.  
Pausing, Mordred asked, “You still wanna do this, right?”  
“Yeah, just, go slow okay.” Said Traian, pushing his hair back with one hand.  
“Alright, don’t be afraid to let me know if you wanna stop.” Mordred said, pressing a hand into Traian’s shoulder to reassure Traian.

Once more Traian felt the tip of Mordred’s cock move against his cunt, Taking deep breaths, Traian focused himself on relaxing, attempting to push aside his fears. Initially, as the cock entered him, it did hurt a little, but it only took a couple seconds before it was just as pleasurable, if not more so, than the fingers had been. A moan passed from Traian’s lips as his body continued to grow accustomed to the stretch.  
“Fuck, you’re doing so good.” Mordred panted out, moving begin kissing Traian’s neck.  
Traian had to bite his tongue when he heard the comment, he couldn’t explain why exactly, but it was arousing for him to get praised in such a way. As Mordred began to slowly piston his hips it went from feeling good, to feeling great for Traian, hands clutching tightly onto Mordred’s shoulders while his legs wrapped around Mordred’s hips. Every thrust became just a little faster, a little harder, and Traian loved every minute of it, panting and moaning audibly, he was close now, so close.  
What finally pushed Traian into climax wasn’t the sex itself, but, during the heat of the moment, when Mordred kissed him full on the lips. Traian’s eyes clenched shut as his body shivered with the thrill of orgasm, hands balling into fists as he rode the waves of pleasure. It didn’t take long before Mordred followed suit, thrusting becoming erratic as his own orgasm overtook him, grip tightening around Traian’s hips.

As they both recovered from their climaxes, Mordred gently pulled out of Traian, giving Traian a quick nuzzle before getting off the bed and heading into the adjacent room to begin cleaning up. Afterwards, both of them laid comfortably in bed, Mordred’s chest flush with Traian’s back, spooning. It was moments like these that made Traian grateful Mordred had found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on day 8 so that one should be up soon.
> 
> Really this chapter I wrote is more about consensual sex than it is praise-kink, but it has some bits of it in there, so it counts.


	8. Day 8: Hate-sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mind sex, rough penetration, cuntboy, and slight dub-con

Ahriman snarled as he was pushed against the wall by Katoch, in retaliation Ahriman reached out and was about to strangle Katoch, but then there was a sensation at the back of his mind, something warm and arousing. Quickly, he identified that the source of this unbidden arousal was Katoch and a part of him wanted to lash out in the link, sunder the bastard’s mind, but he didn’t, not because he didn’t want to, merely because he was bemused by such an action. Watching with curiosity, Ahriman watched as Katoch reached lower and aggressively removed Ahriman’s codpiece, revealing his cunt.  
Inside Ahriman’s mind it was different, the touch of Katoch’s mind was like a writhing ball of fire, strong mixture of both hatred and lust, both blending together to create a unique sensation. In response Ahriman pressed back with his mind, calm, cool, and collected, but there were clear senses of indignant anger and a coiling need. Outwardly Katoch twitched a little at the return of the gesture, but quickly he regained his composure, roughly ripping off his own codpiece and inserting his cock inside Ahriman’s pussy.

While the touch of real flesh on flesh was arousing Ahriman greatly, it was the sensation of his and Katoch’s minds touching and clashing that was far more exciting. Most words failed to describe what such a thing was like, at some points it was as though two sharpened blades were pressed against each other, varying emotions glinting off like sparks. Other times it was akin to snake in the heat of combat, fast rapid coiling, emotions flashing by fast and furious, hate, lust, excitement, even fear. Outside of their minds neither expressed anything, the only sound being wet flesh against flesh and metallic grinding.  
Somewhere outside of his mind Ahriman was aware of his hands moving to grip Katoch’s shoulders, but he paid it no mind, still caught up in the confusing emotional dance that was playing out. Now Ahriman knew he needed to end this, it wasn’t in his best interest to get fucked by Katoch, Katoch was pushing his boundaries and luck with this, and well, there was a good chance someone might come walking by and see them. But despite all the facts pointing towards ending this session, Ahriman didn’t, it wasn’t that he couldn’t, but more so because it was for him a welcome stress relief, even if it was motivated by hate.

As physically Ahriman’s grip tightened on Katoch’s shoulders, so to did his mind begin to dominate Katoch’s, turning it from a head over heels struggle into Katoch’s mind writhing in Ahriman’s clutches. Now with control over the struggle, Ahriman allowed his emotions to flow unrestrained into Katoch, his hate, anger, lust, need, and excitement clearly was much for Katoch to take in, sending back emotions of submission, arousal, lust, and frustration. Then suddenly Ahriman pulled his mind away, not completely, but enough to draw his emotions away from Katoch. Within moments Ahriman could already feel Katoch seeking him out, frustrated need permeating Katoch’s mind, stretching out to seek Ahriman like a spider’s web.  
For a moment Ahriman felt some sense of satisfaction that Katoch seemed to be unable to find him, but quick as a flash, suddenly Katoch’s will forcefully pressed itself onto Ahriman, pride and dominance now smothering Ahriman. Physically the effect was noticeable as Ahriman began to whine and grunt, frustrated arousal causing his body to thrust his hips into Katoch’s thrusts. Mentally it was intense for Ahriman, his mind scrabbled for purchase, for something solid to ground himself on. It felt as though his body was alight with no way to put himself out.

Finally Ahriman managed to focus his mind, now pressing back against Katoch’s mind with as much force as Katoch had. He could feel Katoch’s protection going down inch by inch, the way his mind was beginning to eagerly wrap itself around the returned dominance, until finally Ahriman was in control once more. Now painfully close climax, Ahriman forced Katoch to share his arousal, the effect immediate as Katoch’s body began to thrust more aggressive and erratically, every thrust emphasized by hot and heavy panting escaping Katoch’s mouth. Then, Ahriman pressed his mind once more, causing both him and Katoch to climax, both of their bodies stiffening as Katoch released a hefty load of cum inside of Ahriman’s cunt, the excess leaking out around Katoch’s cock and onto the floor below.  
Both now out of breath, Katoch pulled himself out, clearly struggling to stand, while Ahriman leaned against the wall, eyes half-lidded from the effort both mentally and physically. It didn’t take long for Katoch to recover, quickly replacing his codpiece before hastily moving away, meanwhile Ahriman stayed a while longer, still basking in the post orgasm bliss. There was a possibility that he might get pregnant from what had happened, but Ahriman was more than capable of getting rid of it. As his twin-hearts finally calmed, Ahriman got up and silently made his way to the bridge of the ship, reminding himself to punish Katoch later for his actions.


	9. Day 9: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: aphrodisiacs, Dub/non-con, demons, exotic penises, pain-play, and medical examinations

Walking towards the viewing chamber I could already hear the clanging of metal from the test subjects within the chamber, whether it was just one or both was hard to say, as the noise was ferocious. Upon entering however, it appeared to be only one, the subject we called “Doom Slayer”.  
Within the actual test chamber Doom Slayer had been restrained face-down to the metal two-tiered table, chest resting across the upper half while his knees were restrained to the lower half.

Through one of the doors entered two scientists, ready to prep Doom Slayer for the experiment. As they approached Doom Slayer he immediately reacted hostilely towards them, struggling with even more force than before. Thankfully the restraints used to hold him were strong enough that no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t break free.  
When the scientists reached him, they first performed a physical for reference for the post-experiment physical. It started with the general, heart rate, breath, temperature, once that was done, they undid his codpiece and began examining his genitals.  
Ten weeks ago the lead scientists of this project had performed a surgery in which they had replaced Doom Slayer’s male genitalia with female genitalia, key if they wanted this experiment to even have a chance of succeeding.

First the two scientists began by examining the outside of his vagina, mainly to make sure that it had healed properly, but some measurements were taken there as well. Next they examined the inside of his vagina, which meant using the speculum. It was clear at this point that Doom Slayer was uncomfortable with the speculum, as upon insertion he gave a sudden snarl and attempted to pull away from it. His discomfort only grew as the speculum was widened in him, growling and continuing to try and pull away from it.  
Once they had fully examined Doom Slayer’s vaginal walls and cervix, it was time to begin the next step.

With the speculum still inside of Doom Slayer, one of the scientists proceeded to inject the chemical aphrodisiac into Doom Slayer’s neck. It only took three minutes for the chemicals to take effect, Doom Slayer temperature skyrocketed, while his vagina began producing excessive amounts of vaginal discharge. Doom Slayer’s demeanor changed drastically as well, while his behavior was still aggressive, it was clear his mind was being affected by the aphrodisiac, pressing himself into any physical contact he got from the scientists.  
After taking some last measurements, the two scientists removed the speculum from inside Doom Slayer and left the chamber. It was noted upon removal of the speculum, Doom Slayer had let out a low gasp and seemed frustrated that it had been removed from inside of him.

After the scientists were safe inside of the viewing chamber, it was time to introduce the Prowler. For a few moments the creature was still incapacitated, but it didn’t take long for it to wake up. Upon waking it began behaving violently, at first attacking the reinforced glass that separated us from it, but when it spotted Doom Slayer at first it began acting aggressive with him. Slamming its hand down on Doom Slayer’s back and bringing its head close to Doom Slayer’s neck to bite, but it stopped when it must have smelled Doom Slayer’s potent arousal.  
Removing its paw from Doom Slayer’s back, the Prowler lowered its head to Doom Slayer’s vagina. The creature’s breath on the outside of Doom Slayer’s vagina already had him panting and letting out low shaky gasps, but the moment the Prowler give a lick to Doom Slayer’s privates, Doom Slayer let out a loud moan, his body trembling from his built-up arousal.

The Prowler, clearly satisfied with Doom Slayer’s scent and taste, unsheathed its penis, a long slender shaft covered in plates with spikes facing towards the base. It then clambered on top of Doom Slayer and began to rut into him.  
With the first thrust in Doom Slayer let out a loud gasp, mindlessly trying to push the creature deeper into him. This changed the moment the Prowler began to cant his hips back, causing Doom Slayer to scream as the spikes caught along the inside of his vaginal wall, even still Doom Slayer kept trying to push himself onto the Prowler’s penis.

This pattern repeated itself for entire session, when the Prowler thrusted in, Doom Slayer would loudly moan, groan, and gasp, while every time the Prowler pulled himself out Doom Slayer would cry out in pain. When the creature finally began pumping semen into Doom Slayer, Doom Slayer had achieved climax, body stiffening as it happened.  
It took two hours for the Prowler to unload its sperm into Doom Slayer, the aphrodisiac had long since worn off. Without the chemicals in his brain Doom Slayer returned to his aggressive behavior, now trying to buck the Prowler off of him, body tensing whenever the spikes dug into the now torn walls of his vagina.

When the Prowler finally fully pulled itself out of Doom Slayer, his body jerked roughly due to the pain. The containment squad quickly subdued the Prowler and put it back into its holding cell, allowing the two scientists to return and do the last physical for the test.  
As expected everything stayed mostly the same except for Doom Slayer’s vagina, the outside was now covered in blood and the creature’s semen. With reinsertion of the speculum it was clear Doom Slayer was still tender, as Doom Slayer visibly tensed, a barely audible hiss escaping his gritted teeth as the speculum was widened in him.  
The inside of his vagina was shredded, blood and semen thick in it. The internal inspection also made it clear that the Prowler’s dick had reached the cervix, as there was some comparatively minor tearing at its entrance.

The team has decided that this should be repeated a few more times to ensure that Doom Slayer will be inseminated.


	10. Day 10: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Non-con, impregnation, and cuntboys

Traian hated this, hated the bastard who had trapped him here, hated what he did to Traian, and most of all Traian hated himself. It was hard to tell how much time Traian had spent in this personal hell, it was rare he saw light, let alone a calendar. The only way Traian even knew the time of day was when food was brought down, or his captor came down to humiliate Traian. The only thing in Traian’s prison that was inconsistent was when he’d be taken out and forced to do light knows what, either with just a single person, or with multiple people, and honestly Traian hated those group sessions the most.  
Thankfully for Traian, today it was just his captor he had to please and no one else. After Traian had finished his dinner one of the guards had dragged him out of his cell, another guard had them come up and ripped of the meager rags that were used as clothing and forced him into fine women’s lingerie. Before Traian had the chance to try and break free the guards had slapped manacles onto his hands and were hauling him up and away, and all the while the guards had all sorts of ‘colorful’ commentary about Traian.  
“I forget, how old is this little twink?” one asked, turning his head to look at the other.  
“I think I heard 25, though it’s hard to believe considering how short she is, and how plump she is.” the second one said, giving an unwelcome slap to Traian’s ass.  
“Light, I wish I could fuck her, I bet her face looks real pretty when she’s riding cock.”  
“Considering how often our commander wants her up in his bed chambers, she’s got to be a good lay.”

It was always hard to ignore what the guards would say about him, how they’d call Traian a she, and how they’d always talk about fucking him, it made Traian sick.  
“My name, is Traian, and not a girl, you bastards.” Traian ground out through gritted teeth, tired of this demeaning talk.  
“Shut up you little whore!” A sharp slap across Traian’s face had his head spinning, the guard who had slapped him chuckling. “You know as well as us that you’re just a girl playing knight, I mean with a cunt like that I’m surprised your entire squad hadn’t fucked you silly at least once, or got you fat with their babes.”  
Shutting his eyes Traian tried his best to block out what was being said, he had done so much to hide his body from his comrades, afraid of exactly that happening to him, destroying Traian’s future. Before he had run away his parents had threatened him with a similar fate, it had chilled Traian to the bone to be stuck as some home wife, he didn’t want to be a baby maker for another man, let alone be called a woman. And while Traian enjoyed being a knight for the Alliance, he feared that if word got out on his anatomy either that would happen, or he’d be kicked out and forced to whore himself out for money, and Traian wasn’t sure which one would be worse.

Traian was pulled from his mind when he felt one the guards shove him on his back and say, “here’s the prisoner sir, just as you requested.”  
“Good, you may leave now.” The commander said, barely turning his head from what was on his desk. As the door shut behind Traian all that could now be heard was the sound of a pen on paper, and Traian’s nervous breaths. The commander was a man that Traian could only guess stood around 6 feet tall, with long brown hair carefully tied back into a ponytail and a short beard in a darker shade, if Traian had met the man in a more consensual setting he might have described the man as attractive, but Traian both hated and feared the man from what he’d done.  
Right now however, Traian wasn’t sure what his captor wanted him to do, as usually he would have already pinned Traian to the bed and been fucking him silly, but the man hadn’t, and that made Traian nervous. Anytime his captor had waited to lay his hands on Traian it always left Traian feeling more and more disgusted with himself, first time the man had made Traian come and convinced Traian that it meant he had wanted it, that his body wanted to be put in its place, and Traian had spent that following night crying himself to sleep and cursing his biology.  
Nervously, Traian began to fiddle with the laces adorning edges of the panties before cautiously crawling into the large bed in the middle of the room, taking the time to look over all of what he was wearing. He was barefoot except for the thin, black stockings which stopped at his upper thighs, where his privates were barely covered by a nearly see-through pair of black lace panties, his pussy almost completely on display, only barely hidden by the thicker floral patterns woven into it. Worst of all however, had to be the bra, once again made of black lace, a stark V-shape in the middle so that it could show off Traian’s non-existent cleavage, the thin straps digging into Traian’s broad masculine shoulders, making it uncomfortable for Traian to lift his arms above his head.

Then, his captor placed his pen down onto the table, taking a deep breath and leaning back before looking at Traian and saying, “Come here, boy. I need a little stress relief.”  
Climbing off of the bed, Traian reluctantly walked over to his captor, straddling his captor’s legs while facing him. His captor took his time, running his hands along Traian’s hips while eyeing him up, hunger clear in his captor’s eyes.  
“I’m still surprised that you were a virgin when we caught you. I mean, your body just screams for other to put you in your place, fill you up.” His captor then carefully pushed aside Traian’s panties, revealing his pussy.  
Traian tried to calm himself as he stared over his captor’s shoulder, trying to ignore what was going to happen to him. He hated how he was treated, like a sexual freak, a girl playing knight, this was why he never wanted his comrades to know, he know they’d treat him like this, like a living fleshlight. A breathy hiss escaped Traian when he felt his captor ram his cock to the hilt inside of Traian’s tight cunt, beginning a rough and unforgiving pace. By now Traian’s tongue was covered in dark marks from how many times he had bitten it to keep himself from screaming or crying, and right now was no exception, he could already taste copper as resisted every urge to cry because of this humiliation, because he was now a overglorified cocksleeve and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As though knowing how much Traian hated this, his captor decided to make it worse, forcing Traian to face him and saying as he began to slow his thrusts, “But just using you doesn’t truly put you in your place does it? No, you need a more permanent reminder of your place.” It was then his captor’s hands began to rub Traian’s belly, and it was then Traian realized what was going to happen to him.  
Now terrified, Traian said, “No, please don’t, I don’t want it, please!”  
“Shh, I know you’re scared, but don’t worry, you’ll like it soon enough. It was what you were made for.” His captor whispered, his thrusts now suddenly speeding up, forcing sobbing grunts out of Traian.  
He needed to get off, needed to get away now, Traian didn’t want a child, let alone this man’s. Desperate, Traian tried to use his manacled hands to pull himself up, but his captor realized this as his hands began to hold on tightly to Traian’s hips, leaving purple bruises and bleeding scratches. Then Traian felt it, the man’s hips stilled with his cock buried as deep as it could go in Traian, and without a sound cum began to fill Traian, excess leaking out around the sides of his captor’s cock. It was hard to describe how Traian felt in those few moments, the clearest one was he wanted to weep, his body had betrayed him once more and now he was going to forever changed by the child he would likely carry, but on the other hand, staring into his captor’s eyes, seeing that smug self-satisfied expression made Traian want to punch him, lash out at the man who had taken so much from Traian, make him hurt. Instead, Traian did nothing, silently staring at the man as tears rolled down his face, wishing that this was all a dream.


	11. Day 11: object insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: fuck machines, non-con, pain, cuntboys, inflation, and medical kink

Chief groaned as he woke up, it felt like he had been hit by a truck, groggily he attempted to get up and rub his head, but found his arms and legs bound. Realizing this, he began to actively take in the room around him, figure where he was and what was in the room before making another move. He noted that it appeared to be a hospital room, a medical curtain drawn around the bed he was strapped to, a light on the other side of the curtain revealed shadows of people moving back and forth, prepping something that was just out of sight for Chief. Testing the bonds, Chief began to struggle against them, loud rattling throughout his attempt, but he found the leather straps were surprisingly resilient against him.  
It wasn’t but a few moments after Chief stopped struggling that a nurse walked over to chief, leaving the curtain open behind her. She didn’t say a word as she began to poke, prod, and measure every inch of Chief, and while Chief was confused, he was horrified when she removed his codpiece. His male genitals had been replaced by a vagina, which Chief quickly learned was functional as the nurse began to poke and prod that, even examining the inside of his vagina.

After what was an uncomfortable eternity for Chief, she finished writing down whatever on her notepad and left the room, and while she did leave Chief exposed, she had also left enough of the curtain open that Chief could see more of what was happening outside of where he was. He now saw a few doctors messing around with a fairly sizeable bag of a opaque, white liquid. Despite the added view, Chief still couldn’t see where they were putting the stuff, until finally they fully pulled back the curtain, and Chief wished he hadn’t seen. Now he saw the machine, which was being positioned between his legs, was what could only be called a fuck machine, the base of it was about as thick and big as Chief’s thigh and covered in smooth grey metal, while the actual piece that Chief was concerned with was a long tube shaped thing, made of a semi-transparent material and with a rounded tip. Looking at it, Chief was mentally pleading that that thing wasn’t going to be shoved inside of him, it had to be too big for him to take.  
The doctors were muttering something to each other as they locked the machine in place between Chief’s spread legs, messing around with the machine for a couple more minutes before turning it on, and then Chief was convinced he was going to be killed by the machine. He watched as it slowly began to extent and swell slightly, Chief couldn’t believe that would even have a chance of entering him without damage, even with the copious amounts of lube the doctors had coated it in.

Then without another word the doctors drew the curtain around Chief’s bed fully and left Chief alone with it. Immediately Chief stiffened as he felt the tip press against his entrance, not only from fear, but because it was cool to the touch, something Chief could feel sharply on his groin. Then it began to enter him, Chief wincing at its girth, but, it was fitting, much to Chief’s surprise. It only took a few minutes before it didn’t hurt as bad, but it still wasn’t anywhere near pleasurable for Chief, the chill of the machine being the worst part now. Then the machine hit something inside of Chief, it was hard to describe, but it felt like a wall inside of Chief, a painful wall. As the machine bumped it Chief whined in discomfort, hoping that the machine would stop there, but it kept pressing against it. Then it pushed through it, and it hurt like hell, Chief’s was breathing hard and fast, every fiber in his being screaming for the machine to pull back, but it kept going. When it finally stopped Chief could see it bulging his belly outwards, and while it might have rested there a few moments, as though Chief would relax, but Chief couldn’t with the intense pain it was causing, his body stiff from it.  
Then the machine began to thrust into him, slow at first, initially making Chief believe it was pulling out and that was the end of it, then it slammed back in and Chief couldn’t help but gasp in pain. Then, every time the machine pulled out there were just a few more seconds till it thrusted back into Chief, and with every thrust that place deep inside of Chief just hurt a little bit more. When the machine reached its max speed, Chief was almost constantly grunting and groaning from the pain, the place deep inside of him felt like it was being torn apart. Chief wanted someone to come and make this machine stop going so deep, but no matter how loud Chief made himself no one came.

Then the curtains were drawn back and a doctor came in, and for a moment Chief thought they were finally taking mercy on him, the doctor fiddling with something on the back of the machine. Suddenly the machine stopped deep inside of Chief, and for a moment Chief had hope it was going to pull back and let up on the thrusting, but his hope was quickly shattered when he felt something warm begin to pulse through the machine and into Chief. The doctor left once more and Chief watched with both horror and surprise as inch by inch his belly began to swell, with what Chief didn’t know, he just knew it only took a couple inches before his belly began to hurt from the amount now resting in him. The fluid in him felt bizarre as well, of course it was warm, but it felt like some thick, sticky liquid, making audible sloshing and sticky glorps every time Chief shifted. When the machine finished Chief both looked and felt like he was overdue with twins, the weight of it making it difficult to breath. As the machine began to pull out Chief inhaled sharply in discomfort, as it moved the liquid around in an uncomfortable way, his belly jiggling slightly from his breath. As the machine pulled out he felt his leave something on the opening to his pussy, he assumed it was to keep the liquid in as his belly didn’t reduce in size upon the machine exiting.

A few moments passed where Chief was just alone with his belly, watching as every breath caused it to move and bounce ever so slightly. He didn’t notice the nurse had come in til she wrapped a measuring tape around his belly, Chief wincing as the measuring tape dug into his belly just enough to cause it shift around and put more pressure on his hips and chest. It only became more uncomfortable as she began to push and press on his belly, watching his groin all the while, Chief could only guess to make sure nothing leaked out. She took a few more uncomfortable measurements of him before she began to just focus on rubbing Chief’s belly, Chief wasn’t sure what to make of this til one of the doctors came in and Chief finally heard them talking, though not directed at him.  
“He should be able to fit a bit more, but I don’t think all of the sperm can fit.” The nurse said, continuing to knead Chief’s belly.  
The doctor gave a glance at Chief’s belly before giving it a couple firm pats and said, “oh he can, we just need to do this every hour and I assure you he can take it all in. If we don’t then we can’t be certain he’ll be pregnant, you know our client won’t be happy if Chief’s isn’t carrying at least two kids.”


	12. Day 12: Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: cuntboys, non-con, restraints, impregnation, mpreg, graphic descriptions of birth, and demon dicks

The planes of hell quaked in fear at the Doom Slayer’s return to the realm, if things went as they had in the before time, it was inevitable that they could be wiped out. There might be one way to stop his rampage however, it would just required luck, and one brave, or dense enough, to touch the Doom Slayer. Lacking any higher demon brave enough to try their luck, it was decided that one of the lower beasts would be used, a beast that at one point been a prized guardian of hell, but it would suffice for hell’s plan. Now they just had to wait for the opportunity to spring their trap.  
Silence surrounded the Doom Slayer as he stepped through the realm of hell, clouds of dark red dust billowing up with every step. Those demons which were either dumb or foolish enough to cross his path were reduced to a bloody pulp underneath his feet, his pace hardly slowed by their intrusion. It wasn’t until one awfully persistent demon that the Doom Slayer changed his course, chasing after the beast as it scrambled into a dark cave, bones and corpses littering the ceiling and floor. The Doom Slayer didn’t truly pay attention to his surrounding, all too familiar with how hell appeared, only focused on the fleeing demon. Entering into a large central chamber, the Doom Slayer finally caught his quarry, slamming down onto the demons back, a loud crunch reverberating with the impact, and then roughly tearing its head from its shoulders.

Satisfied, the Doom Slayer turned and was about to leave when he felt something grab hold to his legs, causing him to fall forward. Looking back he saw that the skeletons which made up the floor were holding onto his legs, and more were joining in, beginning to grab onto his hands as well. Growling, the Doom Slayer began to fight against their grip, but with every one he shook off, two more replaced it, despite the increasing futility the Doom Slayer continued to fight just as hard. In the midst of his struggle, it was then the Doom Slayer heard a deep, rumbling roar echo from the other end of the room, immediately recognizing it as a demon the Doom Slayer whipped his head in the direction of the noise. What he saw was a large lumbering beast, it walked on two legs, but its body was hunched over, massive forearms tipped massive lumps of hellfire, the rest of its body was covered in ash grey scales and its head was like a massive canine skull with large forward facing horns. The beast let out a low roar as it began to approach the Doom Slayer, attracted by the sound of the Doom Slayer’s struggle.  
As the beast came closer the Doom Slayer’s struggling only intensified, attempting to at least grab hold of a weapon, but the skeletons held tight to his limbs, and they were beginning to spread his legs. The beast stopped its approach mere inches from the Doom Slayer, it stood for a few moments as though unsure of what to do, but soon it began to sniff at the Doom Slayer, its hot breath could be felt even underneath all of the Doom Slayer’s heavy armor. Circling, it continued to sniff the Doom Slayer, finally stopping directly behind the Doom Slayer, nudging its head between his legs.

As though recognizing what the beast wanted, the skeletons began to claw at the Doom Slayer’s codpiece, managing to tear it off before receding back into the floor. Then the beast did something the Doom Slayer had not expected, its hot, wet tongue lapping from his lower abdomen and across the Doom Slayer’s cunt. This did not cause the Doom Slayer to stop fighting however, it just made his body shiver in unanticipated arousal. Once the Doom Slayer’s cunt was practically soaked in the beast’s saliva it was then it unsheathed its cock, which the Doom Slayer was unaware of until he felt it begin to fill him, causing him to stiffen in both shock and surprise. The beast’s cock was just as large as the beast itself, a similar in many ways, the top of its shaft was covered in rough plates while the underside bulged with muscles but was far smoother than its top half. As the beast’s cock reached the halfway point the Doom Slayer finally stopped struggling, breathing hot and hard as his body adjusted to the stretch, hands clutching firmly to the shifting ground beneath him.  
The moment the beast finally reached the base it pulled out and began to thrust, barely picking up speed as it continued, which on one hand was good as it allowed the Doom Slayer’s cunt to adjust to the massive thing stretching him wide, on the other it felt like a agonizing eternity for the Doom Slayer. The beast’s pace only picked up slightly before it stilled suddenly, letting out a bellowing groan as it came, the amount of cum quickly giving Doom Slayer a slight paunch in his belly. The sensation of the beast cumming was already uncomfortable enough for the Doom Slayer, but it only became more uncomfortable as the beast began to lick along the Doom Slayer’s back, for what reason the Doom Slayer both didn’t know and didn’t want to know. Another shiver ran through the Doom Slayer as the beast pulled out and some of the cum gushed out onto the floor, the beast quickly moving its head down and once more licking over the Doom Slayer’s cunt. For a moment the Doom Slayer thought he might get lucky, that the skeletons might loosen their hold, allowing the Doom Slayer to break free and take down the beast. Struggling with renewed vigor the Doom Slayer tried once more to break free, but despite all that had happened the skeletons still held firm, and worse still, the Doom Slayer felt the beast’s cock press against his entrance once more.

_____

The Doom Slayer could only guess at how long he had been trapped here, time being a flexible thing within the realm of hell. During however long he had been here the skeletons had never released him, only repositioning him either for the beast to fuck him or to let him rest at least somewhat comfortably. His belly had also swelled with the beast’s hideous spawn, early on it had been a motionless, heavy weight, but now they were active, writhing and moving however they pleased. The beast frequently brought back lumps or gore and viscera for the Doom Slayer to eat, which he had no choice but to consume, in between feedings the beast often took to the time to lick along the swell of the Doom Slayer’s belly, often riling up the unborn spawn.  
This day had started different however, when the beast had come back from wherever it went, instead of bringing the meat it usually brought, it had something’s hide, what it came from exactly wasn’t all too clear considering the blood that coated it. Moving toward the Doom Slayer it carefully moved it between his legs, the skeletons helping to position the hide, now closer to it the Doom Slayer could see that the hide was made of mostly fur, matted by blood and chunks of meat. The beast left a few more times, each time bringing back a similar hide and positioning them both underneath and around the Doom Slayer, when it finished the skeletons carefully lowered the Doom Slayer down and for the first time released their hold on him. Recognizing an opportunity to at least escape, the Doom Slayer struggled to get up onto his feet, starting to move towards the exit til he felt liquid running down his thigh and a crushing pressure surround his midsection.

Looking down, he could see a yellow-red fluid leaking onto the ground beneath him, the spawn within him were now writhing with increased vigor, as if they knew something was going to happen. Groaning, the Doom Slayer quickly moved back to the hides as the contraction subsided, realizing he wasn’t going to make it far with whatever was happening to him, laying down and spreading his legs as he waited for what was going to happen next. The beast rumbled in a pleased tone at the Doom Slayer’s response, laying down next to him, wrapping its massive body around the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer was about to shift away, but another contraction began and he found himself helplessly pressing into the beast’s side, hands clutching at his belly. Noticing the Doom Slayer’s response, the beast lifted its head and began to lick from his cunt, all the way to the top of the Doom Slayer’s belly.  
As the time passed, the gap between each contraction became shorter and shorter, until the Doom Slayer was practically constantly tense from the pain, legs spreading wider as he felt something finally descend lower inside of him. He panted heavily as he followed his urge to push, gripping helplessly onto the pelts beneath him, the beast continuing to lick him focus now primarily on the Doom Slayer’s cunt, as though expecting something. Then the Doom Slayer felt it, something hard and firm began to slip out of him, eager to relieve the pain the Doom Slayer doubled down on pushing, trying to get as much of it out as he could. When he finally ran out of breath the Doom Slayer could feel that it was half of something dangling out of him, the beast noticing too as it moved its head down between the Doom Slayer's legs and began to lick at it, slightly tugging at it as it did so. When the Doom Slayer finally regained his breath he pushed again and was rewarded by the sensation of the thing slipping out of him, as he relaxed he watched as the beast reached down and gently moved the thing to clean it better giving the Doom Slayer the opportunity to see what exactly he had birthed, it wasn’t a surprise to see what looked like a miniature clone of the beast, now making a loud rattling call.

Thinking that was the end of it, the Doom Slayer got up and was about to attempt to escape again when another contraction ripped through him, it was then he realized that despite what he had birthed his belly had hardly even shrunk and he had so many more to birth. Desperate to get this over with, the Doom Slayer got onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs as he began to bear down once again, rocking his hips all the while. It was a miserable couple of hours until finally the Doom Slayer was on the last spawn to be born, and it had to be the largest, as on the first push he only managed to push out the head before he had to catch his breath. The beast was now constantly licking at the Doom Slayer’s vagina, in what the Doom Slayer could only assume was to help assist him with the spawn. He groaned as he reached the shoulders of the thing, spreading him to the brink, the Doom Slayer took a breath and forced himself to continue, sighing in relief when he finally pushed out the shoulders and the rest of the little beast made it out of him.  
For a few moments the Doom Slayer just laid face down on the pelts, desperately catching his breath, realizing now was the perfect time to escape. He hastily pushed himself onto his feet and he began to make a break for it, relief flooding through him as the exit fast approached, but it was crushed as once more the skeletons grabbed hold of him, forcing him onto his back and bringing him back to the circle of pelts and the spawn he had borne. He watched as the beast then used its massive jaws to pull off his breastplate, casting it aside as he pushed the spawn up against the Doom Slayer’s side, the largest pup grunting as it crawled up onto his lap and began to suckle, milk messily pouring out the sides of its mouth. Then, as if catching onto what the other had found, another crawled up and began to suck on the Doom Slayer’s other breast, the rest beginning to squirm as if in anticipation of their turn.  
For a moment, the Doom Slayer believed this was the worst that could happen, nursing unholy hellspawn while their sire watched on, but it only got worse. The sire then stood up, gave a few licks to the Doom Slayer’s covered head, and unsheathed its cock and slid it to the hilt inside of the Doom Slayer. And somewhere the demons of hell laughed at their greatest threats new fate.


	13. Day 13: Weight gain (really just a fluffy chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter ended up being really short and mostly fluff, but it does contain mentions of: mpreg and body dysphoria

While Traian hadn’t exactly planned to get knocked up by his boyfriend, it wasn’t as unwelcome as he expected it to be. He was grateful that his friend in the medical corp was more than willing to write him a note excluding him from service til the baby was born, and his boyfriend was very willing to help him, especially considering Traian really didn’t want anyone to know about his pregnancy except for those two people. Though he had to admit he was getting, soft, he wasn’t putting on seriously concerning weight, but the harshness of his muscles had been smoothed by new fat, and his ass was certainly plumper than before.  
Staring at himself in the mirror his baby pump was now visible, but wasn’t exactly impeding his movement as much as it would later on, but his pecs and swelled noticeably larger, just barely large enough to fill his hands when he cupped them. Looking down he wasn’t sure how exactly to feel about the changes, on one hand he wasn’t as uncomfortable with the changes as he thought he would be, but on the other hand it was weird and he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the changes.

“How ya doing?” Traian jumped a little when he heard his boyfriend’s voice, hastily picking up a shirt and holding it in front of his upper body, embarrassed of being caught examining his body.  
“I’m, uh, doing fine,” Traian muttered, “it’s just. I mean, I don’t know, I’ve just been putting on weight, and it’s bothering me.”  
His boyfriend, Mordred, gave a sympathetic look and said, “You look perfectly fine, besides, Dr. Askell said that it’s healthy to put on a little weight.”  
“I know, but, it’s just weird. Everything just feels different, and just don’t know how to feel about it.” Traian sighed, placing the shirt down on the floor, now pinching at the sides of his hips. Already Traian could feel how soft they were, his normally bony hips now padded by a layer of fat, only enhancing the uncomfortable femininity in Traian’s eyes.  
A hand pressed up against Traian’s belly, looking up he saw that Mordred had closed the distance between them and was looking Traian in the eye. Mordred reached up with his other hand and cupped Traian’s cheek, giving a little rub to Traian’s belly, Mordred said, “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m telling you the truth when I say no matter what happens you’ll still be a man in my eyes. I might not be able to change how you think of yourself, but at least know I love you.”

Taking in a shaking breath, Traian hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath, or crying. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Traian said, “Thanks, I love you too.”  
Mordred smiled, pulling Traian a little closer and said, “Don’t mention it.” Planting a kiss on Traian’s forehead, carefully pulling back Traian’s hair. Yup, Mordred could help but admit it, he loved his boyfriend.


	14. Day 14: Tentacles + Distention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: non-con, inflation, and hints at impregnation.

Simon was trapped here, stuck at the bottom of the ocean, the ARK long gone, and Catherine as well. The only company he had in this dark, cold place was the ocean and whatever beasts were out there. For a time he had hoped that if he just stopped moving, stopped trying to survive, he might die and never have to think or feel again, but he was too much of a coward to even do that. So, after building his nerves he had left where the ARK had been and wandered back the way he came, dodging whatever beast wandered the landscape. For now he had taken shelter in a large complex, what it was or what it had been didn’t matter much to him, they all looked the same now anyway.  
During his trek back Simon had learned that while certainly his body was far hardier than any humans would be, it still needed sustenance to keep it going, namely structure gel. In a way he was grateful he had spared the WAU, as he doubted if it was dead he’d be able to find what his body craved as easily. Right now his body needed it badly, his body felt like it had just gotten a bad sunburn, but he knew that it wasn’t what he was really, truly, experiencing, but it fit in his mind so he just had to deal with it.

Finally he saw some free structure gel, a large writhing pool having accumulated in a corner of the room, tubes jutting out of it and anchoring themselves in the surrounding machinery, a noticeably large lump of blue glowing masses attached to the ceiling. Ambling over he took little time in grabbing fistfuls of the gunk and rubbing it across his metal body, it was quick in cooling the burned sensation, now replaced by a cool tingle, in a way it could almost be described as relaxing if he didn’t think about what exactly he was rubbing on himself. So caught up with refreshing his body he didn’t notice as some of the cables began to slither over to him, wrapping up his legs.  
Simon finally noticed what was going on when he suddenly found himself falling down, onto the pile of structure gel. By then similar cables had wrapped around his arms and torso, holding him snugly with his legs spread and above his head.

“Holy fucking shit!” Simon shouted out in panic, now desperately struggling against the cables which held him. It was then he noticed a much thicker cable slither out from the mass above him, lowering itself between his legs. Once the larger cable was hanging just inches from his groin, the smaller cables which were wrapped around his thighs moved a few inches forward and easily pulled off the codpiece of the suit. Then, slowly but surely, the thick cable began to push itself inside of him, he thought he should have been in pain, but thanks to the copious amounts of structure gel that he was sitting in as well as coating the cable it didn’t hurt, not that it was comfortable it would be hard to describe something big, thick, and segmented entering him as enjoyable. It was still weird to say his body was a woman, and this didn’t help the weirdness of it all.  
As the cable in his body’s vagina finally stopped moving, another descended from the ceiling and lodged itself inside of his body’s trachea, that was hard for his brain to make sense of, feeling more like he had food caught in his throat than a cable. Noticing that all the cables had stopped moving, Simon hoped that maybe that was all that was going to happen, and all he needed to do was untangle himself from them and make his way out of here and never come back. He appeared to be right as he managed to free one hand, then another, optimistic he reached down and was about to pull the thicker cable out of him.

Then suddenly, the cables that were holding his legs tightened, while the cables in his vagina and throat started pulsing. Looking up he saw a bulge in both thick cables begin making their way down, more following close behind. Now panicking, Simon wrapped both his hands around the thick cable lodged in his throat as tight as he could, but his body clearly wasn’t strong enough whatever was passing through the cable easily went through his hand and into his body. When it finally exited the thick cable in his throat, Simon recognized the sensation it left inside his gut, structure gel.  
This certainly wasn’t something Simon had seen the WAU do before to deliver structure gel, and while right now it wasn’t unwelcome, Simon didn’t want to become part of the floor or something like that because of this. He continued to struggle as more structure gel was pumped into his body through his throat, watching as slowly his belly swelled outward, stopping when to Simon it looked like if he were living he’d eaten too much food. Once it stopped the cable in his throat pulled out, making an audible pop as it extracted itself before retracting back into the mass it came from, it was then Simon realized that the one in his vagina hadn’t pumped anything into him, though the cable was thick with structure gel at this point.

He regretted pondering about the one down there, as then it began to pump into him rather quickly, and the first part certainly wasn’t structure gel, his insides tingling with warmth and he swore he could feel something attach inside of him. Then once more he felt the cool comfort of structure gel enter him, a lot of it, then his abdomen really began to swell. Watching it swell it was bizarre to think that if he was a normal human his organs or skin might have split, but the structure gel made it so any damage was quickly repaired, allowing his body to take more quicker than a normal human could even dream of; not that he was happy with what was happening.  
It was a good couple hours before finally the cable in his pussy stopped, it and the cables holding him finally retreating back to where they had come from. Sitting up his hands were quickly on his belly, which had been swelled to the size one would expect of a woman late into a pregnancy, only his abdomen was far squishier. As he stood up he noticed that his body was quickly taking up the structure gel, belly already beginning to deflate and go back to normal proportions. While that had been bizarre, he decided it was best to just push it out of his mind, as clearly nothing had come of it as far as he could tell.  
Stretching his arms, Simon began to walk off, ignoring the still persistent tingle in his gut.


	15. Day 15: Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Dub-con, cuntboy, self-hatred, objectification and prostitution

Another day, another client Chief hated to service. Now this man Chief hated not only because of his predicament, but because this man knew how to actually make Chief orgasm, which only made it more humiliating for Chief. It had started small at first, just a little too pleasurable sex for Chief, but every time this man paid for him, the more intense it got for Chief. Most nights after those sessions Chief spent in his cheap, dingy one room apartment just trying to walk in a straight line. Tonight had been no exception to the rule.  
Standing on some dark street corner the man had pulled up, and Chief had sauntered up in a way now disgustingly familiar to him, trying to emphasize his ‘assets’, though he knew he didn’t need to try with this man. The man threw some flirtatious and demeaning comments at Chief, which Chief pretended to enjoy, much to his disgust, and then the man was once more offering a hefty sum of credits for Chief to be his for the night, and with bile already rising in Chief’s throat he reluctantly accepted.

Laying down on the man’s bed, Chief just wished he could somehow sleep through it all, that he could wake up with a pile of credits and eat without feeling disgust, but there was never an easy way out for him was there? Despite having done this too many times for Chief to count, he still hated that the man always requested him fully naked, it was too exposing, too humiliating, too shameful, but despite all that Chief had to do it if he wanted to survive.  
The man lay next to Chief, idly running his hands along Chief’s body, making Chief shiver with unwanted arousal, especially when those fingers ran over his old scars. Then those hands moved lower and it only got worse, the man’s fingers carefully skirting the outer lips and folds of Chief’s cunt, easily finding all the parts which made Chief squirm in loathsome pleasure. For the most part Chief tried to keep his eyes shut, the sight revolting to Chief, how the man knew more about Chief’s body than he did, but every so often Chief’s would crack open and he’d watch how deftly the man’s hands moved across his body. Then those fingers dipped inside of Chief’s pussy, and Chief found his hands balling into fists as he struggled against the urge to reach down and try to press that pleasure in deeper, ignore that desire to want this. The man began to piston those fingers into Chief, beginning slow and gentle and speeding up from there, all the while making sure to crook his fingers in just the right way to bump and rub against Chief’s g-spot.

Then suddenly muscles stiffened, and Chief bit his lip as his first orgasm crashed through him, and he hated knowing this wasn’t going to be the end of it. As his body began to come down he could already feel the man’s hand wandering once more, but in a more focused way, most of the touches landing exactly on spots that most aroused Chief. Opening his eyes Chief groaned as he saw that in the other man’s hand was a vibrator, and while his body shivered in aroused surprise to the vibrator being pressed up against his clit, Chief had already known it was going to happen. An unwanted whine escaped Chief as he felt the man begin to kiss and bite on Chief’s neck, leaving bright red welts on every spot.  
In a way, Chief should have been grateful that the man was more focused on Chief’s pleasure rather than his own, but for Chief that was the worst of it. After he had lost all he had known, this job hadn’t helped Chief at all to acclimate mentally, instead it told him that while he wasn’t a weapon anymore, he was still a thing to own and possess. That he was only good to be used, abused, then kicked to the curb for another person’s use, and he associated any level of sex with his own objectification. In the military Chief didn’t care about what people thought of him, since he was five he had been molded into a weapon, but this was different, these depraved acts that he was forced to experience or preform were far out of his normal comfort zone, and only made him feel disconnected from the society that he was supposed to be a part of. And these orgasms the man made him feel only reminded Chief of this cruel fact of his life, he was a thing, nothing more, nothing less.

His thoughts were jerked away from his self-loathing however, as he orgasmed a second time, groaning as it happened. As it happened he could feel the man move between his legs, even before Chief came down the man was shoving his fingers in, prepping Chief for his cock. A keening whine escaped Chief when not but a second after his body had calmed down from climax the man began to insert his cock into Chief, taking it slow as he continued to toy with those sensitive areas on Chief’s body. Already Chief found himself painfully aroused once more, now every sensation was becoming too much for him to handle, how the sheets felt underneath him, the girth and length of the man’s cock, how the vibrator was still held firmly against his clit. By now Chief was panting, all the stimulation, the lack of down time between orgasms, his body felt like it was on fire, and he had no way to put it out.  
The man had only begun to speed up his thrusts when Chief climaxed for a third time, breath hard and desperate. By now everything in Chief screamed that he wanted it to stop, wanted to catch his breath and relax, just for an hour, but Chief needed the money. Laying there Chief bit his tongue, trying to keep those desperate pleas for respite from accidentally slipping out, eyes screwed shut as the pleasure once more built up in his body. Then the man lifted Chief’s hips up just a little bit, now almost constantly rubbing against his g-spot, and Chief could already feel tears dripping down his face, the amount of pleasure too much for him to bear for his body to not respond. And Chief hated that this was only the beginning for this man.


	16. Day 16: Frottage + Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: cuntboys, heat/rut, and accidental pregnancy

The Doom Slayer grunted as the night sentinel shoved him to the ground, the sentinel’s hands moving to hold onto the Doom Slayer’s shoulders as the former began to press his head against the Doom Slayer’s neck. Under normal circumstances, the Doom Slayer wouldn’t have tolerated this, not even the night sentinel near him let alone pin him and press his head into the crook of the Doom Slayer’s neck. However there were multiple factors which made the Doom Slayer more than willing to tolerate it, the first being that after the assimilation of Argent D’nur by Hell night sentinels had all but been eradicated, so finding one who had not only been an ally to the Doom Slayer and uncorrupted was a rarity, though there was a much more important factor controlling this behaviour. The Doom Slayer had been born on Argent D’nur with some unique anatomy, and as such he sometimes had difficulties which only a night sentinel could solve, namely that the Doom Slayer was in heat and needed to be bred. While these heats the Doom Slayer went through were normally debilitating for those like him, but after so long without potential partners and being constantly surrounded by enemies his body had naturally suppressed the most debilitating of these urges, at least until the Doom Slayer had come upon this night sentinel and his damned musk.  
And that’s how the Doom Slayer found himself willingly allowing the night sentinel to pin him to ground, the Doom Slayer’s legs instinctively spreading in anticipation for what was to come. Meanwhile the night sentinel was just as eager, grinding his still covered groin on the Doom Slayer’s thigh, though not was the Doom Slayer was hoping for as a response. Frustrated, the Doom Slayer reached down and unlatched his codpiece, hoping to entice the night sentinel into actually fucking him. It was clear the Doom Slayer’s actions worked in some way, as the night sentinel stopped his grinding, now transfixed by the Doom Slayer’s exposed cunt the night sentinel moved to kneel between the other’s legs, fingers gliding along the Doom Slayer’s outer lips, drawing a choked gasp from the Doom Slayer. 

The Doom Slayer’s hand clutched desperately at the dusty earth beneath him as suddenly the night sentinel pressed a finger inside of his cunt. It was clear that having gone so long without having been fucked by another had left the Doom Slayer tight and overly sensitive, the finger still pressed inside of him more than enough to drive the Doom Slayer near the edge of orgasm. Another shiver of near orgasm passed through the Doom Slayer as the night sentinel hesitantly pulled his finger out, finally moving to remove his own codpiece, revealing the night sentinel’s hard, throbbing cock. Quickly it became clear that this night sentinel hadn’t had any real contact with someone like the Doom Slayer, as his initial thrust in was slow and hesitant, as though fearing he might cause damage to the Doom Slayer. For now though the Doom Slayer tolerated the night sentinel’s nervousness, both amused by the other’s completely irrational nervousness, and as the Doom Slayer mind was mainly occupied by how good the night sentinel’s cock felt in him.  
Growing bold, the night sentinel grabbed the Doom Slayer’s hips with both hands as he began to push further in with more confidence, stopping as he reached the base of his cock. For a few moments just the feeling of that cock inside of the Doom Slayer felt heavenly, how it stretched him and rested against those sensitive bundles of nerves, but the Doom Slayer wanted more than just a nice cock filling him up and the night sentinel still wasn’t moving. Looking up, it quickly became apparent to the Doom Slayer that the night sentinel found it good as well, too good perhaps, his body rigid as he tried his best to not come already from how the Doom Slayer’s pussy felt around his cock. While the Doom Slayer was sympathetic to the night sentinel’s inexperience, he really wanted more, so wrapping a leg around the night sentinel’s back the Doom Slayer nudged him to bring his focus back on fucking the Doom Slayer.  
The night sentinel flinched at the contact, clearly having lost focus of his surroundings til the Doom Slayer had nudged him, but now thankfully he got what the Doom Slayer was asking and started to piston his hips. It was slow at first, the night sentinel focused on how the Doom Slayer’s body responded, particularly how the Doom Slayer’s back arched every time he angled his thrusts slightly down. As the night sentinel became more comfortable the night sentinel settled into a firm and aggressive pace, assuming a mating press as he tried his best to hit those nerves in the Doom Slayer that caused him to grunt and moan in pleasure.

Without warning the night sentinel’s body stiffened, grip tightening on the Doom Slayer’s hips, as his body climaxed, hot cum pouring into the Doom Slayer’s cunt. At the same time the Doom Slayer also orgasmed, back arching as his hands desperately grasping to the night sentinel’s shoulders. Exhausted, the night sentinel managed to pull his now semi-flaccid cock out before flopping down on top of the Doom Slayer, panting hard as his hands idly wandered along the Doom Slayer’s body. The Doom Slayer was nowhere near tired, his body’s stamina beyond what an average person’s was as well as the heat still coiling between his loins, but he’d relax with the night sentinel for now, at least until the night sentinel was ready to fuck the Doom Slayer again. In the back of the Doom Slayer’s mind he knew that he’d regret it after the heat wore off, but for now he couldn’t find the capacity to care.

\---

Yeah, the Doom Slayer regretted his decision made during his heat, now his belly having begun to significantly swell with unborn child. Even when his belly had only been slightly swelled his body had made many accommodations, his hips widened, his joints more loose, and his pecs swelling with milk in preparation. In all honesty the Doom Slayer hated how weakened the child made him, the only reason he hadn’t made an attempt to abort it was because his people were essentially on the brink of extinction and he was carrying the only child since before the fall of Argent D’nur. That and the night sentinel was more than eager to assist the Doom Slayer during this time, frequently scavenging both food and water for them. The few times that they neither needed to find sustenance or another safe spot to rest on Mars, the time was often spent with the night sentinel worshiping the Doom Slayer’s body, hands wandering over both the Doom Slayer’s swollen belly and his expanded pecs. Occasionally, when the Doom Slayer allowed it, the night sentinel would grind his armored groin against the Doom Slayer. As much as the Doom Slayer hated to admit it, he did enjoy what had happened.


	17. Day 17: Collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: rape/non-con, abuse, partial blinding, cuntboys, forced pregnancy, blowjobs, and eye injury

Everything was wrong, nothing was right, and Traian had that bastard to blame. Sitting there in his cell Traian watched the small swell of his belly rise and fall with his every breath, eyes dull but aflame with useless rage as he thought of the bastard who had put this child in him. The commander who held him captive here had given his name, but Traian didn’t care, all he needed to know was this man delighted in what he had done to Traian, and Traian hated him all the more for it. His mind was drawn from his disfigured body with the loud rattle of the door to his cell opening, standing in the entryway was none other than the commander, languidly striding over to where Traian lie. The door still swung open as the commander approached, taunting Traian, before Traian would have easily already sprinted out and been well on his way back to Stormwind, but with the child now firmly resting in him moving was difficult, and he feared the idea of coming back while pregnant.  
Quickly Traian fixed his eyes firmly on the wall beside him when he felt the commander’s hand begin to rub his swollen abdomen, he hated how this man kept reminding Traian of the burden Traian was forced to bear. A hand cupped Traian’s chin and forced him to look at his belly, the commander still rubbing his other hand firmly into Traian’s bump.  
“You must realize this is your place,” the commander said, “bearing children, not playing soldier.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I wish you’d accept your position in the world, your life would be so much easier.” The commander brushed a thumb against Traian’s cheek, Traian’s lips peeling back in a snarl, hoping maybe that thumb would wander close enough he could bite it off.

While it wasn’t much there was some relief when finally the commander drew the hand rubbing Traian’s belly back, though suspicion creeped up through Traian as he watched the commander’s hand reach for something out of Traian’s line of sight. Suddenly the man’s other hand was around Traian’s throat, a choked gasp escaping Traian as he tried to break out of the commander’s grasp. When finally the commander’s hand retreated from Traian’s throat Traian realized that he had put something on him, something warm and soft, reaching up with a hand shock ran through Traian when he felt a thick leather collar wrapped around his neck, a metal tag embossed on the side with light knows what written on it as well as a simple metal ring attached to the front.  
The commander gave a cruel smile as he said, “Since you refuse to accept your place as a woman, then clearly I have no choice but make you a slave. Unless you’ve had a change of heart?”  
Traian’s fists clenched tight, eyes bright with fury as he replied, “If you think I’m gonna roll over and become your bed warmer you’re dead fucking wrong. My name is Traian Norwood, and I’m a man, no matter what you might think.”

Looking down at Traian, the commander chuckled clamping down around the metal ring a heavy metal chain. “That’s a shame, but you’ll be begging soon enough. That baby’s gotta come out sometime, and you’re going to regret not taking my offer.” The commander said, moving to kneel between Traian’s legs.  
When Traian felt his pants being pulled down his legs he tried to look away, not watch this bastard defile him again, but the commander yanked on the chain and held it tight, forcing Traian to watch. Like always the man rammed his cock into Traian without any prep, Traian gasping in pain. While with one hand the commander held the chain attached to Traian’s collar taut the other began to idly play with Traian’s pecs, admiring the groans Traian made as he squeezed each milk-filled pec, the occasional droplet forming on Traian’s nipple and rolling off the sides of Traian’s chest.

Traian wanted it to all be over, to be left alone once more, and for a moment he thought he was going to get his wish when finally the commander came in him, Traian trying to ignore the sensation of cum leaking out of his pussy. A sigh of relief escaped Traian’s lips as he felt the commander pull out, glad that at least the damage had been minimal to his cunt, though the same couldn’t be said of his pecs, which were still dribbling milk from the bastard playing with them. Suddenly the man got up and jerked Traian off the bed by the chain, Traian barely managing to catch himself on his hands and knees, looking up the commander’s face betrayed no emotion as he stared down at Traian.  
“On your knees, now.” The commander said, pulling a leather flail off his belt.  
Not wanting to taste the bite of the flail, Traian got onto his knees as quick as he could. On his knees Traian placed a hand under his belly, the weight of the child in this position uncomfortable on his hips. He tensed as the commander gently brushed the flail against the side of his head, a thinly veiled threat to Traian.  
“What’s my name?”  
“What?”  
Traian’s entire body flinched as the flail made contact with his face, red welt raising along where it made contact. The commander’s face was still unreadable as he said, “What’s my name, what will you call me slave?”  
“Bastard!” Traian shouted back, he wasn’t going to play this game.  
Once more the flail slashed across Traian’s skin, traces of blood now marking his skin, the commander raised the flail again and said, “What’s my name?”  
“Fuck off!”

“What will you call me by slave!” The commander’s voice raised, but his face was still impassive.  
Not a word escaped Traian’s mouth now, staring daggers at the commander, he could call the man so many words. This time the flail lashed across the front of Traian’s face, and if Traian hadn’t closed his eyes as soon as he had he was certain he’d have lost one.  
“My name slave!”  
Once more Traian stayed silent, and once more did he feel the sting of the flail across his face. Blood was now flowing freely down his face, rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto his swollen belly and the floor below.  
“Useless piece of shit! You will answer me slave, what is my name!”  
“Bi-” Traian’s words were cut short when the flail unexpectedly whipped across his face, this time he didn’t close his eyes in time, and suddenly there was just darkness in one of his eyes, and excruciating pain. Despite how much it hurt, Traian resisted the urge to pull a hand up to cover the damaged eye, as he knew he’d likely get hit for that as well.

“One more time, what is my name?” The commander said, his voice while calmer than before still carried with it a threat.  
A shaking rasp made it out of Traian as he looked up at the commander, his body shaking from the pain, “You’re Theron, Branett Theron.”  
Traian flinched as the bloody flail was gently drawn across his face, his breathing was rapid and shaking, his eye hurt, it hurt so bad.  
Finally replacing the flail on his belt Branett seated himself on the edge of Traian’s cot and said, “Good, now service me.”  
Traian watched with his still good eye as Branett revealed his cock, there was a part of Traian that wanted to defy this man bite him even, but the pain in his now blind eye reminded him how far his resistance would get him. With no other option, Traian scooted himself between Branett’s legs, a reluctant hand grabbing the base of Branett’s cock. Soon enough Traian was desperately gagging on the man’s cock he was vaguely aware that he was crying, but that was only because it made the damaged eye feel worse. Kneeling there, with the bastard’s cock in his mouth, his belly swelling with unwanted child, and now a blind eye, Traian wished he was dead.


	18. Day 18: Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: cuntboys, rape/non-con, mpreg, oviposition, and light bondage.

Chief grunted as landed on the ground face first, something hot and heavy landing on his back with a resounding thud. Desperately, Chief’s hands scrabbled against the ground as he tried to push the beast off, but the thing was quick, a clawed hand pinning chief’s hands. Despite the assailant pinning him, Chief managed to twist his head far enough to catch a glimpse of them, and he was surprised. Subconsciously, Chief had expected to see a spartan, Sangheili, brute, or even a normal human, but instead he saw a jackal, a skirmisher jackal at that. It begged question about how this jackal had become so strong, as Chief was having significant difficulty trying to shake it off of him.  
Chief was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt the jackal begin to claw at his codpiece, wanting no part in what the jackal was seeking, Chief kicked out at it in hopes of getting just a second to break free. There was an audible squak as Chief’s foot made contact with the jackal’s chest, but it still held firm to Chief’s hands, seeming to realize that it wouldn’t be able to manually hold onto Chief for long it managed to pull both of Chief’s hands behind his back before slapping a pair of cuffs on, satisfied that Chief wasn’t going to break out it resumed attempting to remove Chief’s codpiece. Chief shivered when he suddenly felt his codpiece pulled off and the cool air of the room make contact with his exposed cunt, another shiver passed through him as the jackal drew a clawed digit along the outer folds, whether it was because the jackal was savoring it or because it wanted to make sure it was really there Chief didn’t want to know.

Despite how bleak the chance of escape was, Chief once again attempted to break free, but with his hands cuffed behind his back there was little he could do. Then those clawed hands grabbed his hips and Chief found himself pulled up onto his knees, though his face was still pressed firmly into the ground. A claw pressed into Chief’s pussy, and Chief was disgusted by how his body pulsed with arousal. He could feel the digit press around against his inner walls, claw tip barely making contact with his inner walls, just enough to make his body find it good. Just as soon as the jackal inserted his finger it was pulled out, then Chief heard the distinct clink as the jackal’s codpiece fell to the ground and Chief found himself tensing in preparation for the inevitable. Chief jumped when he felt something warm and slick slip first against the outer folds, the tip experimentally prodding til it finally found Chief’s vaginal entrance, then it pushed in deep and Chief hated his body even more.  
Despite how this wasn’t anything that Chief wanted, he found himself letting out needy pants and moans as the jackal’s cock brushed against all the right areas and stretched him in a way his body loved. Not only that, but it twisted and moved in unexpected and surprisingly arousing ways. Truth be told, Chief knew that the jackal probably had little care for how much Chief was or wasn’t enjoying it, considering how it moved from clamping its jaw down on both the back of Chief’s head and his shoulders, and it only made Chief hate his body’s response even more. He had to focus to keep himself from canting his hips into the thrusts, his body almost mindlessly seeking more of the pleasure, hands balled into fists and teeth gritted as he mentally scolded his body for being so easy to turn against him, so easy to use and abuse.

Just as Chief was fearing he might orgasm, the jackal stilled, a low growl escaping its throat as it shot sticky ropes of cum deep into Chief. For a moment Chief believed it was over, that the jackal would soon get up and leave Chief alone, allow Chief to escape the cuffs and sit in a shower til he could wash the foul act off of his body. But then something unexpected happened, Chief felt more cum shoot into him before he felt a lump passing along the jackal’s dick, stretching Chief wider. A small hiss escaped Chief’s lips as the strange lump passed past his cervix and was deposited there, but then he felt another lump, and another. Every time another lump was pushed into Chief, he could feel more fluid seep out of the jackal’s cock and into Chief’s womb. It wasn’t long before Chief could feel his belly distended with the sheer amount of whatever the jackal was depositing in him, sloshing as they shifted in the liquid. Another hour and Chief felt pregnant, his now significantly large belly felt round and clearly hung from his body, moving with every breath Chief took.  
It didn’t take long before Chief lost count of time, the only marker of the passage of time being how large and heavy his belly felt. When finally the jackal finished, Chief’s belly was pressing uncomfortably into the ground, the hard lumps making muffled clacking as they bumped against each other. The jackal didn’t even give a passing glance as it confidently strode away from Chief, leaving Chief still cuffed. Not that Chief cared, it wouldn’t take long to break out of the cuffs with no one watching him, but it was whatever the jackal had deposited in Chief that left him worried, as none had come out once the jackal had pulled out.


	19. Day 19: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves: non-con, cuntboys, humiliation, and fingering

Another miserable night sleeping with Ansovald pressed to his back, Caedmon only having just fallen asleep when Ansovald got open and pulled Caedmon onto his feet. Bearily Caedmon barely registered Ansovald say something, he assumed just something demeaning and humiliating that was meant to be teasing, so Caedmon ignored it and just let Ansovald lead him out the door. Caedmon had never remembered the exact path Ansovald lead him down seeing as it changed every day, though something in the back of Caedmon’s mind said that it was taking longer than usual to make it back to the harem room, still too tired to really care that thought was pushed aside as the desire to sleep where he stood heavily outweighed any other thoughts. Though as more time passed, Caedmon became aware that there were far more space marines along this route, most paths back usually only brought him near a handful at best. Not only that, but the halls grew bigger the further they went along, now more plentiful room for space marines to leer and gaze and Caedmon. Concerns mounting, Caedmon wanted to ask where they were headed, as at this point he was certain they were far from the harem room, but with all the Black Legionnaires lurking about Caedmon didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than he already had.  
When finally Caedmon had given up hope of seeing anything but those hungry eyes of chaos space marines he found himself thrust through a pair of massive doors and face to face with a room filled with nothing but those Black Legionnaires. As Ansovald lead Caedmon through the throng it began to part, the floor ahead of them was littered in gnarled and broken bones, ranging in size from beasts no bigger than dogs to those which were far too similar to space marines. Even with his helmet on Caedmon could smell the pungent odor of decaying flesh, whether the source was from a corpse or a living thing Caedmon didn’t want to know. With the masses pressed around them Caedmon couldn’t tell how far into the room they had gotten, the only sign they were even moving being the different bones that were crushed underfoot. Then finally the crowd parted one last time and Caedmon finally saw what he was being led to, up on a raised dais sat a dark and brutal throne, the thing made of dark iron that had been roughly bent into a more comfortable pose with pelts thrown upon it as though the designer had considered it last minute, fitting for someone like Ansovald. To both the left and right of the throne two Black Legionnaires kneeled beside it, helmets before then as they stared steadfast at the floor.

Reaching the base of the throne, Ansovald released his grip for a moment before yanking Caedmon onto his lap, at first Caedmon’s back flush with Ansovald’s chest, but then Caedmon found himself repositioned so that his legs dangled off one armrest while his lower back was pressed against the opposite side. As if it wasn’t uncomfortable enough for Caedmon, being draped over Ansovald’s lap like some overgrown pet, Ansovald let his left hand idly wandering along Caedmon’s inner thighs and groin. While Caedmon was still armored, he doubted it would stay that way, though with the crowd he hoped that Ansovald might hold back from humiliating him that much. When the room fell silent Ansovald’s began to speak, voice booming out over the throng, though Caedmon didn’t pay attention to it, to focused on how Ansovald’s hand was fondling him and the eyes that were still fixed on him. Trying to ignore the growing discomfort and panic welling up in his gut, Caedmon began to nervously run his hands along the grooves in his armor while he turned his head to the side to block out the visual image of the crowd and their eyes. Looking in front, Caedmon found the Black Legionnaire that was still kneeling to the thrones left was boring holes into Caedmon, it only unnerved Caedmon further as the Black Legionnaire’s helm was shaped into that of a wolf-like beast’s skull.  
Then as Ansovald finished his speech a pair of space marines approached the throne catching Caedmon’s attention as they kneeled low with eyes fixed on the ground beneath them, even with a cursory glance they were clearly not Black Legionnaires, armor a deep red with random flecks of black scattered throughout. The pair spoke of some tithe they owed to Ansovald waxing long about it, Caedmon wished they would get to the point as the longer they went the more Ansovald focused on molesting Caedmon, occasionally toying with the locks that held Caedmon’s codpiece in place. Caedmon’s body shivered as the codpiece was finally unlatched and Ansovald focused on tracing Caedmon’s cunt in the under armor, the only object now covering Caedmon’s privates. Thankfully for Caedmon, they pair finally finished their speech and presented Ansovald with the tithe, Ansovald thanking them for their continued patronage before the pair stepped back into the crowd.

More came and supplicated themselves a pattern quickly emerging to Caedmon, the longer they monologued towards Ansovald the more Ansovald would begin to ‘play’ with Caedmon’s body, as much as Caedmon resisted responding he still found his thighs tensing whenever Ansovald’s fingers would rub against his clit. Not only that, but with those who talked longer Ansovald’s fingers would press stronger and more firmly, only increasing the arousal. When those who would wax on about their servitude and compliments Caemon had the small urge to snap at them, tell them to get it over with so Caedmon didn’t have to deal with the now uncomfortable arousal. It was uncomfortable and humiliating for Caedmon, and not helped by both the crowd which he swore were enjoying the display and the Black Legionnaires still standing beside the throne, their eyes staring holes through Caedmon worse than the crowd was.  
For a moment the trail of visitors to Ansovald’s throne seemed to wane, and while Ansovald still fondled Caedmon it wasn’t with the same focus as during those talkative subordinates, something which Caedmon was grateful for. For a moment Caedmon allowed himself to relax, just shut his eyes and block out those hungry eyes of the chaos space marines that surrounded him, how Ansovald was tracing the outline of Caedmon’s cunt in Caedmon’s under armor, for a moment just focus on breathing.

Then, with the subtlety of a Rhino tank, a new chaos space marine burst forth from the crowd and made his way to the foot of the throne. Had Caedmon not controlled himself he might have jumped at the suddenness of it, it was clear Ansovald had not expected it either, as Caedmon felt the slightest flinch in Ansovald’s fingers as they idly molested Caedmon. The newcomer’s armor was coated in a mix of bright and gaudy colors, though much space was taken up by varying shades of pink. Looking down at the chaos space marine’s hands it was clear mutations had taken place, as instead of a right hand he had a massive noise cannon with pulsing flesh surrounding its stock; clearly the noise cannon wasn’t the only thing loud about the space marine. From the moment he opened his mouth Caedmon wanted to cover his ears, even with his helmet the chaos space marine’s voice was making Caedmon’s head ache, and this chaos space marine was fond of listening to his own voice.  
As the space marine’s voice wandered over the many feats he had done Caedmon found Ansovald’s fingers beginning to focus exclusively on pressing against Caedmon’s clit, trying his best to keep any responses to the stimulus to a minimum Caedmon subtly shifted his legs to hold more firmly to the armrest of the throne, the occasional gasp managing to escape from Caedmon. Then Ansovald’s hand moved lower and Caedmon found his hands clamping down on Ansovald’s thigh as he tried to keep himself from reaching down and pulling Ansovald’s hand away, the sound of his groin being unzipped and exposed, Caedmon’s grip only tightened as Ansovald’s clawed fingertips began to gently play with the outer folds of Caedmon’s cunt.

Laying there, Caedmon’s body burned with shame, laying there in Ansovald’s lap with his pussy now out in the open for anyone to see while Ansovald fondled Caedmon. Caedmon, hoping that maybe the chaos space marine was getting to the end of his speech, glanced at the space marine while also focusing his senses as well. Immediately Caedmon’s hopes faltered, it was apparent that the chaos space marine was still deep in his monologue to Ansovald, in fact now there seemed to be a wicked grin, clearly enjoying the sight before him.  
As if the embarrassment of being part of some voyeuristic show wasn’t bad enough for Caedmon, he was taken by surprise as Ansovald plunged two fingers inside of Caedmon’s cunt, causing Caedmon to jolt. Then Ansovald’s fingers began to piston slow at first, but surely the speed picked up as well as Ansovald brushing his thumb against Caedmon’s clit every time his fingers pushed in. At first Caedmon tried his best to resist his body’s responses, resist moaning with unwanted pleasure, but soon it was impossible to deny panting hot and needy as his thighs thoughtlessly spread wider. Despite the moans of pleasure Caedmon wanted it to stop, wanted to just be escorted back to the harem room, crawl into the shower and sit in the spray til he felt clean, even though he hated Ansovald using him behind closed doors he hated Ansovald using him in public more. Between the sound of Caedmon’s own moans and the chaos space marines rambling Caedmon could hear aroused chuckles, hoots, and hollers, it only made Caedmon hate himself and Ansovald more.  
Without warning, Caedmon felt every muscle in his body tensed, a choking gasp escaping his throat, hands clamping down onto Ansovald’s thighs as he was unexpectedly and unwillingly overcome by orgasm. As it crashed over him, Caedmon shut his eyes, he didn’t want to see those predatory eyes of the throng ogling his body as Caedmon was forced to experience this mockery of pleasure. Body relaxing, Caedmon blearily noticed the the chaos space marine had moved back into the throng as Ansovald began to run his other hand along Caedmon’s chest, the other hand’s finger still pushed inside of Caedmon, and for a moment Caedmon believed it was over, that he would finally be brought back into the harem and could wash away this awful experience. Then another space marine stepped before the throne and Caedmon realized with despair that it had only been round one, and there was so much more to go.


	20. Day 20: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: wall pinning, fingering, consensual sex, mentions of pregnancy, mentions of mpreg, and cuntboys

It was one of the rare times that the barracks was actually empty except for the two of them, blue team having managed to win an hour of free time during training, a rarity. Despite this Sam and John had been sparring in the new armor, testing its endurance, and had only now gotten back to the barracks, and when they had noticed that Kelly, Linda, and Fred had just left to eat when Sam had sprung upon John. A loud grunt escaped John as he was unceremoniously shoved against the wall of the barracks, instinctively grabbing onto Sam’s shoulders as it happened. While John had been surprised, he certainly wasn’t opposed to what he knew was going to happen, his initial shock at the action quickly replaced with coiling need. John gasped in surprise when suddenly Sam reached down and began to grope John’s crotch through the under armor, fingers pressing in just the right way to hit John’s clit.  
Moving to lift up one of John’s legs, Sam said teasingly, “God Blue leader, I’d thought they taught you to keep a level head no matter the situation. Well, you know what they say about practice makes perfect.”  
John was about to retort, but all that managed to escape him was another groan as Sam once more pressed firmly into John’s crotch, causing John to press his head into the crook of Sam’s neck. In response, John managed to reach down and return the favor, first generally pressing his palm against the bulge now forming in Sam’s under armor, then tracing his fingers along the outline of the shaft. It didn’t take long before John managed to draw a moan from Sam, Sam’s hips bucking slightly into the touch.  
“Ah ah Blue leader, you weren’t given permission to act, you should know that,” Sam said, now breathing heavy and hard, “since there’s no drill sergeant here I guess I’ll have to punish you myself.”

With that Sam carefully pulled John’s hand away and held it and the other hand above John’s head, the hold was loose and relaxed John could break out if he wanted to, but he was eager to receive his ‘punishment’. Reaching with his other hand, Sam slowly undid John’s codpiece, causing John to shiver as his now hot and needy cunt was exposed to the chill air of the barracks. For a moment John spread his legs slightly wider in anticipation, expecting to feel fingers plunge in and spread him wide, but he instead found Sam’s hand move up and begin to caress all those sensitive spots along his body except for his cunt, and while it did increase his pent up arousal it wasn’t what he wanted. Whining with need, John struggled slightly against the hand holding his arms up, a silent plea for Sam to get on with it, finger fuck John til he couldn’t walk straight.  
Chuckling, Sam traced John’s hips with his hand as he said, “Come now, I don’t think it would be punishment if you wanted it. Don’t worry though, once your punishment is done Blue leader I’m give you more than what you want, you dirty whore.”  
While John knew it would be worth the teasing, he still huffed with pent up need as right now his body wanted nothing more than to be brought over the edge, feel a moment of bliss. Sam’s hand began to move closer to John’s groin, and it took all of John’s willpower to not blindly buck his hips in anticipation. After all this time Sam’s fingers finally began to touch John where he needed it, gently rolling John’s clit between two fingers while the rest toyed with the outer folds, sending electric jolts of pleasure through John’s body. While it certainly wasn’t sending him into the throws of orgasm, it was more than enough to at least partially satiate John’s need, his head now rolling from side to side he let loud groans and moans escape his lips, while his legs spread wider as though inviting Sam to push into John’s needy cunt.  
“God look at you, all undone just from me playing with your fat clit, begging for someone to fill you up. What would the drill sergeants say?” Sam pressed harder with both fingers against John’s clit for emphasis. “How’d you think they’d respond to the famous Blue leader moaning for his squadmate to just fuck him full? How would you beg for me to fuck you?”  
Breathing fast and hard, John managed to keep his head still as he panted out, “Sam please, please.”  
“Please what, what do you want?”  
“I want - need you, need you to fuck me. Spread, me open, please. I need, those fingers, in me.”

That’s when suddenly John felt Sam stop and wrap both arms around John’s butt and lifting him up, causing John to wrap both his legs around Sam’s waist and cling to Sam’s shoulders.  
“That’s it Blue leader, I like the way you beg for it. Though I think I have something you’ll love more than some fingers to spread you open.” Sam said, moving John onto his bunk before moving to rest between John’s spread legs.  
Looking towards Sam, John watched as Sam undid his own codpiece and revealed his throbbing cock. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, Sam said, “You like it, huh, knew ya would you eager slut. How about I fill you up with my cock, it’d feel so much better than just some fingers wouldn’t it?”  
While John’s body now desperately wanted that cock in him, John had some reservations. “I want it, need it. But, what if I get pregnant?”  
Sam’s voice quickly shifted from the husky domineering tone back to normal as he said, “Don’t worry, before I finish I’ll just pull out. It’ll be fine, okay?”  
Reassured about the risk, John nodded, leaning back and spreading his legs wider in preparation for what was to come.

John jolted a bit in surprise when he felt two fingers enter him instead, glancing up at Sam, wordlessly asking why this was happening.  
Moving to lean over John, running his other hand along the side of John’s midsection as he said, “Need to make sure you’re prepped for me to spread you wider than you ever dreamed, alright.”  
Now aware of what was happening, John relaxed once more, letting Sam’s fingers stretch him open. Knowing what was to come, it took a great deal of effort from John to not orgasm from just the fingering, Sam easily finding and pressing against those sensitive areas inside of him, sometimes causing John’s body to stiffen slightly as his body threatened to reach its peak. Then, as soon as John felt he couldn’t keep it back any more Sam pulled his fingers out from inside John, causing John to keen at the loss even though he knew it wasn’t the end.  
As Sam began to stroke his cock fully erect, with his other hand he gave a squeeze to John’s clit and said, “I wish you could look at yourself now, all over excited and slick just from two fingers, if I didn’t know any better I’d call you a virgin with how easy you come undone. With how eager you are, I doubt you’ll hold yourself together when my cock spreads you wide.”  
John had been about to retort when Sam began to press his cock into John, and suddenly John found himself struggling to keep from cumming then and there. Sam was right, his cock felt so much better than those fingers had, how it pressed into places that fingers couldn’t dream of reaching at the same time stretching him wider in all directions at once, how large it was as it pushed against all those sensitive areas in his cunt, John was already more than glad to have taken the opportunity, moaning loudly with every inch that entered him.  
Stopping once he reached the base of his cock, Sam tilted John’s chin up as he said, “Calm down there Blue leader, don’t wanna overexert yourself before I can treat you to the main event.” With that Sam began to slowly pull his hips back before pushing them back in, steadily increasing his speed with every thrust.  
And John had thought that just the cock in him felt good, but with the thrusting it was mind numbing, when it was slow he could feel how his vaginal walls tightened down around the emptiness before they were once more carefully spread wide, but really it was when those thrusts were fast and hard that John loved it, how Sam’s cock rammed hard against those sensitive areas and leaving John clutching desperately to Sam’s back to keep himself grounded.

“Fuck, such a dirty slut Blue leader,” Sam managed to pant out, “bet you wish I’d knock you up too, watch your belly swell with my kid, finger yourself to the thought of me pining you and fucking you like that too. Well come on, I know you like the thought, why don’t you show me how good it makes you feel.”  
As if on cue, John couldn’t hold it back any longer, groaning loudly with release he found his body go stiff as climax washed over him. While he was mostly blind to what was happening around him, John could feel Sam pull out and away from him, at the moment causing John to keen at the loss, body desperate to have Sam back. Coming down from his orgasmic high, John looked over to where Sam was, watching as Sam hastily pumped his load into a sock.  
Noticing that John had finally finished his climax, Sam tossed John over another sock so that John could clean himself. Neither of them had been caught during the times they had eloped, but both feared the punishment if they were caught, so any evidence had to be removed quickly, and it was easier to excuse a cum filled sock than the two snuggling together or a pregnant John. So till the rest of Blue team came back the pair just sat in comfortable silence, both wanting to be closer physically, but fearing the risk of their secret being caught. And deep down a small part of John wished he could carry Sam’s kid, despite the risks it entailed, but he knew better, besides when this was all over they wouldn’t have to worry about it, maybe then.


End file.
